Amistad corrompida por una consciencia perdida
by Silver Hexagon Brony
Summary: Este fic está inspirado en el comic anime de MLP de Mauroz. Mag es un adolescente que ha tenido un pasado un poco más que terrible, ha tenido que superar muchos obstáculos para ser feliz, lástima que todavía tiene que superar el más grande de todos. Necesita distinguir entre la verdad y la mente, creando un nuevo camino en donde poder transitar para alcanzar su meta.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hasta una pequeña batalla o pelea, por más simple e insignificante que parezca, no es menos importante que la misma guerra por la que se libra…._"

-Mag-

* * *

Todo es diferente ahora, solo es el comienzo de todo, no importa lo que pase o a lo que conduzca el tiempo, espacio, destino o acciones, como se le quiera nombrar a la fuerza primordial que ha existido desde que se crearon los universos y dimensiones, olviden todo lo que conocen acerca de los sucesos y personas, ya no importa porque siempre llegará al mismo destino, ese mismo hará lo posible por cumplir su misión, las paradojas creadas son solamente ilusiones de la realidad, ocultas desde tiempos inmemorables por los protectores y salvadores de todo lo que existe, pero no se preocupen por los hechos, disfruten y lo demás se aclarará a su debido tiempo, aunque ya no queda mucho. Y ahí, estaba en aquel automóvil de color azul, mirando los edificios como si nunca hubiera visto uno, tal vez porque eso era cierto, fascinado por la nueva vida que tendría y por las nuevas oportunidades, sin siquiera imaginar que dentro de no mucho tiempo, luego de haber sufrido demasiado, con una camisa negra de manga larga, con un pantalón negro y zapatos de igual color, bien arreglado, como si estuviera yendo a algún lugar importante, al que nunca llegaría.

Hypermassive Mendicant Magnetar Field (Campo de Magnetar Mendicante Hypermasivo), o simplemente Mag o Hyper, era un adolescente de tan solo 15 años, que nunca había asistido a la escuela, pero sorprendentemente logró adelantarse 2 años más que los de su generación, entrando a 2 de preparatoria, se podía decir que era un prodigio o un superdotado, pero a él no le gustaba presumir eso, solo hacía porque podía y porque le gustaba hacerlo. Había pasado por muchas cosas duras, traumáticas y emocional y psicológicamente fuertes, era por eso que era un poco callado y pensativo. Y ahí estaba, parado enfrente de la escuela, en su primer día, con personas un poco más grandes que él, que tal vez lo iban a rechazar e insultar, o tal vez no. Entró a su salón de clases, buscando un lugar rápidamente y sentándose, prestando atención a las personas que entraban y que lo iban a acompañar de ahí en adelante. Para su muy extraña suerte, justo antes de que se cerrase la puerta, entraron 2 dos adolescentes, una con un sombrero (Applejack), y otra con pelo morado (Rarity). Ellas se disculparon por llegar tarde, a lo que el maestro dijo que no había ningún problema. –"Es más fácil convencer a los maestros de los que pensé"-, en ese momento cerraron la puerta justo antes de que uno entrara, y este suplicó y suplicó sin lograr nada, -"Sigue siendo fácil". Él sintió muy sencilla la escuela, tal vez sería porque todas las preguntas que hacían las respondía fácilmente, haciendo que lo cataloguen como nerd y que los más inteligentes se sientan celosos y amenazados, él se sentía igual, asombrado e inspeccionando el ambiente, sintiendo una sensación de sospecha así las dos que entraron de último. Entonces comenzó del receso.

Salió y se sentó a lado de un árbol, se puso a pensar como siempre hacía, lo extraño es que no pensaba en nada en particular, solo pensaba en lo que ocurría a su alrededor, -"Mira a ese perro, parece que está a punto de, auch! (El perro saltó y golpeó a alguien, tirándole sus cosas), espero que eso no me pase, espera, ¿Por qué esa niña rosa (Pinkie Pie) está corriendo hacia mí, y por qué hablo solo?"-. -"¡Hola, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie! He notado que eres nuevo aquí y aunque no estás en mi salón quiero darte la bienvenida y me gustaría que después de la escuela me acompañes a que te muestre la escuela y la ciudad"-. -"Está bien, solo espera a que le avise a mis padres"-, sacó su teléfono y le mandó mensaje a su madre, que le dijo que sí podía, pero que regresara antes de las 8:30 p.m. para poder cenar y arreglar sus cosas y bañarse, (Porque al ser el primer día de clases no marcaron tarea). Sonó el timbre del final de receso, y se estaban yendo cuando Mag dijo -"Por cierto, mi nombre es Magnetar, pero me puedes decir Mag"-, y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde, y Pinkie se quedó ahí 5 segundos parada, pensando y contemplando a Mag, ella creía que casi todos los chicos eran interesantes, pero este era un poco más especial. Entró al salón, pero esta vez Applejack y Rarity habían entrado y estaban sentadas una a lado de la otra, platicando como lo habían hecho antes. Y es por esto que se dieron cuenta de que Mag básicamente estaba ahí y que era nuevo, y estaban a punto de saludarlo cuando el maestro entró y dijo a todos que se sentaran, y así siguieron toda lo que restaba del día, ellas 2 hablando y escuchando y él tratando de sacarle provecho a lo que estaba escuchando. Hasta que al fin sonó el timbre del final de día y todos salieron como locos, pero él se tenía que quedar a esperar a Pinkie.

-"Aaaaaa, cuánto tiempo puede tardar una persona"-, -"¡Hola!"- dijo Pinkie, -"¿Qué?, casi me matas de un infarto, bueno ya que, ¿Por dónde empezamos?"-. Empezaron a caminar por toda la ciudad mientras Pinkie saltaba por todos lados como siempre, y Mag parecía observar cuidadosa y curiosamente todos los lugares, preguntándole que eran y cómo funcionaban, a ella le parecían un poco extrañas algunas preguntas, pero es Pinkie a ella no le importa. Ya estaba entrando la noche y Mag tenía que irse, así que se despidió de Pinkie y esta le dio un abrazo y le preguntó si lo podía considerar un amigo, él se quedó pensando porque nunca había tenido un amigo, bueno, solo una vez, pero de todas formas esto era nuevo para él, aunque al final aceptó y le sonrió y con esa sonrisa se fue a su casa corriendo porque ya era muy tarde. –"Hola mamá perdón por llegar un poco tarde"-, -"No importa pero ve a bañarte y baja para cenar"-, respondió. Todo fue normal hasta el día siguiente. Fue a clases caminando como siempre lo haría, y vio a Pinkie Pie entrando pero estaba con otra persona, así que solo pasó a lado de ella y la saludó rápidamente porque sabía que estaba hablando con alguien más, y esta le devolvió el saludo, la que estaba a su lado (Twilight) le preguntó que quién era él, -"Es Mag, mi nuevo amigo, es nuevo en la ciudad"- dijo, ella se quedó pensando y siguieron caminando hasta su salón. Mag entró en el suyo y ahí estaban, Applejack y Rarity sentadas platicando, pero esta vez él no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, -"Espera, hemos visto que eres nuevo aquí y desde ayer hemos querido saludarte y darte la bienvenida"- dijo Rarity, -"Así es, nos gustaría que en el recreo nos acompañaras para presentarte a nuestros amigos"- dijo Applejack, -"Si claro, porque no"- respondió Mag, y siguió la clase normal hasta que sonó el timbre y todos salieron corriendo como si al no hacerlo llegaran a morir, y Mag salió de último y al distinguir a las 2 fue caminando a verlas. Él las saludó y estas le devolvieron el saludo y le dijeron que las siguiera mientras estas le hacían preguntas como de dónde venía y que pensaba de la ciudad, etc. Hasta que llegaron con las demás, Pinkie a quien volvió a saludar, a Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, quienes se presentaron y este hizo lo mismo, y ellas empezaron a platicar entre sí mientras Mag escuchaba atentamente sin decir una palabra, hasta que preguntó de qué estaban hablando, ya que ellas estaban hablando acerca de la situación de Discord, Chrysalis, las fuerzas Nightmare y el rey Sombra que se habían escapado después de su última gran pelea. Ellas estaban a punto de explicarle, pues porque no creían que al saberlo afectara a nadie, pero entonces sonó el timbre y entraron a clases.


	2. Chapter 2

Mag estaba saliendo rumbo a su casa cuando 5 pandilleros le dijeron que no se moviera y se acercaron y empezaron a buscar dinero, pero él no tenía, -"No tengo esos lujos, que mal ¿No?"-, ellos se molestaron. Applejack estaba observando (Quién sabe qué estaba haciendo al seguirlo) y estaba a punto de meterse y se guardó, y justo cuando salió observó a los 5 tirados en el suelo y a Mag agarrando su mochila y caminando, ella se acercó rápidamente y le preguntó cómo había hecho esto y él respondió –"Yo solamente repetí lo que ellos estaban haciendo, ya sé que tú me estabas siguiendo, así que esperé a que no vieras para poder hacerlo rápido, no me gusta presumir mis habilidades."- ella se sorprendió aún más y decidió acompañarlo hacia su casa, caminaron sin hablar, solo observando. Al llegar a la casa de Mag se despidió y le dijo –"Al parecer minar me ayudó por primera vez, tú me habías preguntado cómo lo había hecho ¿No?, bueno, hasta mañana"-, ella le dijo –"Puedes acompañarme mañana a mi huerto después de clases si quieres, necesito un poco de ayuda con mis manzanas"-, -"Veré qué puedo hacer"- y entró a su casa. Applejack se fue caminando pensando en lo que había pasado momentos atrás. Llegó a otro día de escuela más, solo habían pasado 3 días y pensaba que esa vida era agotadora, aunque no tanto como la pasada, saludó y entró a clases, prestó atención, hizo la tarea y salieron, ese día estuvo un poco más tranquilo que los demás. Al final se encontró a Applejack y le dijo –"¿Vamos a ir a tu huerto o qué?"-, ella le respondió con una sonrisa –"Claro que sí, no hay tiempo que perder"- y empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al huerto. –"Este es, el precioso huerto"-, -"Es muy bonito, y grande, en qué quieres que te ayude"- dijo Mag, -"Pues necesito que me ayudes a cargar las canastas de manzanas que ya puso mi hermano mayor Big Mac"-. Y así empezaron a cargar las cajas hasta que, después de aproximadamente 100 cajas se sentaron a descansar un rato, -"Y ahora que más"- preguntó Mag, -"¿No te has cansado?"-, -"No mucho que digamos"- dijo Mag. Entonces se levantaron y se dirigieron al granero, iban a pintarlo por dentro y por fuera, supongo que eso si cansaría un poco más. Después de unas 3 horas habían logrado terminar y ahora sí que estaban más que exhaustos, pero Mag todavía tenía que regresar a su casa, así que se despidieron rápidamente mientras Applejack le agradecía, y este decía que no era nada, que eso hacían los amigos, -"¿Si somos amigos, verdad?"-, -"Claro que sí, ¿Por qué razón no habríamos de serlo?"-, y después de eso empezó a caminar Mag. Llegó a su casa, pero lo que ocurre en la casa se queda en la casa.

Al día siguiente era miércoles, y todos saben que ocurre los miércoles, Rarity necesitaba ayuda en el albergue, y como siempre Mag aceptó ir, al parecer nunca tenía nada que hacer. Llegó un poco más temprano que ella, solo para conocer el lugar y hacer que lo conocieran, hasta que llegó Rarity y la ayudó a repartir la comida, al parecer al él le gustaba hacer esto, le gustaba ayudar a la gente que a veces le recordaba a él, así que no era ningún problema. Después de una tarde atareada, de nuevo, de conocer a nueva gente, ayudar, etc. Se sentó junto a Rarity para descansar un poco y platicaron sobre cómo es que ella iba a ese lugar, y le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a Twilight, Mag se quedó pensando acerca de la persona que la ayudó, así que le preguntó cómo era y le dijo que era alguien viejo, con barba larga y ropa sucia y rota, él se río un poco, Rarity preguntó el porqué de la risa y él le respondió que le recordaba a alguien que le había ayudado antes, hace mucho tiempo y de hecho lo recordaba tan parecido que pudo haber jurado que era la misma persona, pero eso no era importante en esos momentos. Rarity le preguntó de dónde venía, qué hacía en Ponyville y cómo alguien tan joven estaba en tal grado escolar, Mag no era muy bueno para responder esa clase de preguntas, se sentía un poco incómodo, pero al final logró responder. Él provenía de un país europeo sumido en una dictadura desde su nacimiento y que era por eso y por la guerra por liberar tal país que él había ido a Ponyville, aunque era un poco más complicado que solo eso, y que él logró entrar a la preparatoria porque le hicieron un examen y logró aprobar con una nota muy alta. Ella ya estaba a punto de irse cuando Mag le dijo –"¿A dónde crees que vas?, todavía nos falta la limpieza"- con una cara casi sonriente, -"Esta bien"- respondió con otra sonrisa. Ellos empezaron por limpiar las mesas y el suelo, y dejaron los platos para el final. Mag terminó de limpiar su parte muy rápido, por lo que Rarity se sorprendió y hasta le preguntó que si ya lo había hecho antes, él obviamente asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que todos los días limpiaba todos los platos de su casa y que conocía un método secreto para limpiarlos más rápido, ella le preguntó cuál era, muy entusiasmada, -"Espuma"-, respondió lanzándole un poco, y así empezó una corta pero divertida pelea con espuma. Después de haber terminado todo él la acompañó a su casa y se despidieron. Mag llegó a tiempo a su casa esta vez, y todo ocurrió normal, se bañó, cenó, ayudó en la casa e hizo su tarea en tiempo récord, porque se le hacía un poco fácil.

La semana transcurrió de manera normal, bueno, lo que se puede decir normal hasta el sábado que se encontró con Rainbow Dash mientras paseaba en el parque con sus padres, y ellos fueron los que le sugirieron que se quedara con ella, que socializara un poco, y que aprovechara todas las "oportunidades", -"¿A qué se refieren con eso?"-, -"A nada, solo ve"- respondieron. Mag preguntó que qué estaban haciendo, porque como casi siempre Fluttershy acompañaba a Rainbow Dash. Ella le respondió que estaba entrenando su parkour y que Fluttershy la estaba acompañando y ayudando, y le preguntaron si sabía algo acerca del parkour, Mag dijo que nunca lo había hecho de esa manera pero que si había practicado algunos de esos movimientos, y le dijeron que lo intentara. Él solo saltó sobre las escaleras cuesta abajo y en un impulso repentino logró hacer unas volteretas impresionantes que hasta ellas 2 se sorprendieron, y le preguntaron que cómo lo había hecho y él solo dijo que fue un impulso, que lo hizo sin pensar, es decir que para él ya era predeterminado. Y siguieron hablando mientras hacían unos trucos y movimientos, y Mag le daba algunos consejos sobre cómo hacerlos, y también hablaba con Fluttershy sobre los tipos de animales y sobre cómo tratarlos, ya que a Mag le gustaba aprender de todo un poco. Y así siguieron hasta que entró la tarde y se despidieron de él y él también de ellas. Al llegar a su casa su madre le preguntó que cómo le había ido y si la había pasado bien, él le respondió que sí y que era bueno saber que tenía amigos en esa ciudad. El lunes entró normal y salió normal, solo que se encontró a Twilight un poco deprimida, sin color, en una esquina (Al parecer Discord les había lavado la mente, dicho cosas para que dejaran de creer en la amistad), y le preguntó qué le ocurría, -"Nada, solo que descubrí que la amistad, los amigos, no existen, solo te dan la espalda si tienes un problemas o si ellos lo tienen"- respondió, -"Bueno, eso depende de qué tipo de problemas sean, o de cómo los trates, no puedes culparlos por sentirse mal, y tampoco te puedes culpar a ti por todo"- le dijo. Ella le respondió –"Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que seamos amigas si no nos podemos cuidar unas de otras, si estamos condenadas a una relación perdida en la que nunca podemos hablarnos sobre cosas personales?"-, -"Tú preguntas, y yo respondo, un amigo está para contarse las cosas que lo molestan, es cierto, pero también está para comprenderlos y ayudarlos en todo lo que necesiten, sin importar nada; y por un momento de seguridad, perdí la condenación en las estrellas"-. En ese momento a Twilight se le abrieron los ojos y le regresó su color vivo que siempre tenía y se le vino una idea para recuperar a sus amigas, le agradeció a Mag y se fue corriendo, él se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero regresó tranquilamente a su casa para seguir normal su día.


	3. Chapter 3

Al salir de la escuela el martes notó que sus 6 amigas no habían asistido a clases, y eso le preocupó un poco, aunque se las encontró en el parque, en una parte un poco escondida hablando sobre algo muy importante, él se acercó y preguntó de qué estaban hablando y porqué habían faltado a la escuela, ellas decidieron explicarle lo que ocurría, ahora le tenían mayor confianza, para cuando terminaron de explicarle él dudó unos momentos, pero dada la situación de él lo aceptó y les creyó. Entonces aparecieron Jade, Weasel y Void bajando del cielo con sus alas y les dijeron que mejor se rendían porque no les podían ganar a Discord, a Chrysalis y al Rey Sombra junto. Ellas no les hicieron caso y Mag preguntó que quiénes eran, -"¿Quién es este inútil que quiere saber de nosotros?, no te incumbe"- le respondió Jade, -"No importa, déjalo Twilight, ahora estoy a punto de averiguarlo, a ver si ahora no es de mi incumbencia"- dijo Mag. Ellos eran los nuevos discípulos de Discord y los demás, demasiado nuevos. Ellas se prepararon para combatir y le dijeron a Mag que se retirara, pero les dijo que no se preocuparan y que iba a estar bien. Entonces Jade se abalanzó rápidamente encima de Mag llevándolo hacia el centro del parque y lo arrastraba en todo el suelo para poder noquearlo, mientras Twilight hacía un hechizo para hacerlo invisibles a los demás y no alarmarlos. Lo lanzó del suelo hacía un árbol, tirándole muchas de sus hojas. Mientras Weasel le lanzó una onda de poder a Twilight y Void también se abalanzó sobre Rainbow Dash. Jade dejó a Mag en el suelo y le dijo –"Inútil"- y se fue volando a ayudar a sus compañeros, Mag estaba furioso, -"Tranquilízate, recuerda que no puedes dejar escapar todo lo que hay en tu interior, eso no sería bonito para nadie, especialmente para ti"- decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Jade, para el round 2. Void estaba a punto de lanzar el primer ataque contra Rainbow Dash, pero llegó Jade y le dijo –"Ve con Fluttershy, ella es mía"-, -"Tú debes ser Jade ¿No?, no tiene porqué ser así, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedes ganarme"- le dijo, -"No tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, me humillaste e insultaste, y aun así quieres que te escuche, no, las personas cambian, tú cambiaste, y ahora esto es algo personal"- le respondió. –"¡No, no lo hacen!"- gritó Mag mientras embestía a Jade y la mandaba muy lejos, él se levantó y le dijo a Rainbow que fuera a ayudar a las demás y que no se preocupara, que trataría de no hacerle mucho daño a Jade. –"Tú idiota insolente, ¿Crees que puedes contra mí? Pruébalo"-, -"Tú prueba que eres digna de tal arrogancia"-. Ella trató de darle un golpe en la cara pero él lo esquivó al igual que su patada, él le quitó su equilibrio levantándole su pie del suelo y le dio un golpe al estómago en el aire. Ella estaba empezando a molestarse de verdad, así que trató de utilizar sus técnicas de parkour y que había aprendido pero todo era en vano, él esquivaba todos sus movimientos y cada golpe que acertaba no parecía afectarle mucho, parecía hacerse más fuerte y resistente, y con tan solo 5 golpes más la dejo fuera de combate. Fue a ayudar a Twilight, Rarity y Applejack con Weasel y al parecer sí que le estaba dando un poco de trabajo, así que cuando llegó preguntó si podía ayudar, -"¿Y qué le ocurrió a Jade?"-, -"No te preocupes por ella, está "descansando", es muy buena"-. Weasel los interrumpió lanzando un poder, -"Esto no es una reunión, si van a pelear háganlo en serio porque ahora no soy tan paciente como antes"-, -"¿Les ayudo?"-, -"Tranquilo amigo, solo porque tuviste un poco de suerte con Jade no significa que puedas con este "Weasel, parece ser un tipo muy peligroso y poderoso"- le dijo Rainbow, -"Es cierto niño, tu no tendrías oportunidad contra alguien como yo, Jade es una engreída y por eso perdió, pero yo soy diferente"-, -"Oye Twilight, creo que Fluttershy necesita un poco de ayuda ¿No?, este cree que puede con todos, se parece un poco a mí, ¡Pero soy diferente, ¿No es así Weasel?!, y por cierto, no soy un niño, ya tengo 14 años"- gritó para molestarlo un poco. Weasel lanzó su poder "Rotura espacial" que era una bola marrón de energía gigante, Twilight intentó repeler el ataque, pero era demasiado fuerte, y ni el poder de las otras pudo lograrlo. Mag se quedó perdido en la inmensidad del ataque, mientras en lo más profundo de su mente empezaba a analizarlo tan rápido que hasta el tiempo se movía lento para él. Analizó cuantos átomos debía de tener y sus propiedades, cantidades de protones y electrones que podía saber por su color verde, algún punto débil que pudiera explotar para desequilibrar el ataque y eventualmente destruirlo. Justo antes de que tocara el suelo saltó y en el centro de arriba le dio un golpe con su dedo en un punto muy específico y en ese momento explotó impulsando a Mag hacia donde estaba Weasel para darle una patada en la cabeza, y así empezó una batalla. Después de unos cuantos minutos Mag ya estaba exhausto, muy lastimado, pero algo dentro de él no quería rendirse, no iba a tirar a la basura todo ese esfuerzo que ya había logrado, así que siguió peleando y algo extraño ocurrió en esa etapa, parecía que tenía un motivo para pelear. Bloqueó los puntos donde fluía la energía de Weasel e inmovilizó varias partes de su cuerpo para dejarlo caer sin ninguna otra opción que escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, decepcionado por haber perdido contra alguien aparentemente normal, un niño normal. Void se dio cuenta de esto y agarró los 2 cuerpos de Jade y de Weasel y abrió un portal y desaparecieron. Todas estaban sorprendidas y perplejas, y trataron de ayudar a Mag y lo llevaron a casa de Pinkie Pie para curarlo y explicarle mejor la situación por la que estaban pasando, y sobre todo para saber cómo es que logró hacer lo que había hecho momentos atrás. Cuando terminaron y él se sintió mejor fue a su casa y ellas lo acompañaron para explicarle a sus padres porqué había llegado tarde a casa, y por suerte todo salió bien. –"Y bien, ¿Qué ocurrió, lograron algo?"- preguntó el Rey Sombra, -"Lo sentimos señores, pero no pudimos lograr nada"-, -"Todavía les di la ventaja al bajarles el ánimo a las 6 y un poco de nuestro poder, el suficiente como para poder destruir la ciudad entera"- dijo Discord con una expresión de juego, -"Si, espero que tengan una buena explicación para esto"- reclamó Chrysalis. –"Si, estaba ocurriendo todo de acuerdo al plan, pero entonces apareció este niño y lo arruinó todo"- dijo Jade, -"¿De quién están hablando?"- preguntó Discord, -"Apareció de la nada, un niño de 14 años como nos dijo él mismo"- respondió Weasel. –"Y eso en qué los afectó, no me digan que ahora hasta un simple niño normal les puede ganar-" dijo Sombra un poco molesto obviamente, -"Si, pero este niño impertinente no es normal, parece que algo lo perturba y al mismo tiempo le da el poder para hacer lo que logró con nosotros, pero eso no va a ocurrir, si lo vuelo a ver me aseguraré de que no se recupere, y si lo hace que lo piense 2 veces antes de meterse con nosotros"-, -"Ya lo sé Jade, tranquilízate, pero para asegurarme de que todo va a estar bien, ¡Nightmare, ven aquí por favor!, vamos a dejar esta tarea en las fuerzas Nightmare, solo por si acaso, necesitamos que vigiles a este tal Mag y nos digas que tiene de especial"- dijo Discord, -"Claro, pero recuerda que no soy su mascota"- dijo molesto Nightmare, -"Por supuesto, eso solo un pequeño favor que te pido para poder llevar a cabo nuestro pequeño plan, y quien sabe, tal vez al final del día también tengamos planes para nuestro nuevo amigo"-.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que Mag volviera a tener algo que ver con las 6, quería tener una vida normal después de su experiencia, quería desarrollarse normalmente en la sociedad, hacer lo que los adolescentes normales hacían, por desgracia esto no iba con él, porque no podía hacer nada sin sentirse observado por supuesto. Cuando finalmente se reunió con ellas les dijo que quería relajarse por última vez y salir con sus amigos, antes de meterse enteramente en eso de la magia y la otra dimensión. Ellos se divirtieron, hablaron, caminaron, fueron a comer, etc. Terminó el día y se despidieron solo para que al día siguiente se volvieran a reunir y hablaran esta vez de la situación y de cómo tomarla. Mag todavía no sabía mucho sobre sus habilidades y estrategias de pelea, así que sólo escuchaba y si tenía algún consejo se los daba y ellas lo pensaban, por el momento era lo único que podía hacer y animar al equipo, aunque Twilight parecía tener cierta incertidumbre hacía él, creía que tenía algún secreto o algo oculto que nadie sabía, sobre todo por la manera en la que le había ayudado antes. Siguieron reuniéndose no muy seguido por la siguiente semana, Mag parecía más interesado por la pelea que nunca, se ponía entrenar en las tardes porque creía que ya estaba un poco oxidado y necesitaba ponerse al corriente de nuevo, hacía algunas tareas domésticas y seguía entrenando, todos los días algo diferente pero de manera estricta, esto le parecía interesante a Nightmare. Tenía algunas pesadillas que siempre tenía algo que ver con su pasado y siempre se levantaba pensando sobre eso demasiado. Los días volvieron a pasar y se Mag y su familia estaban yendo a una reunión de trabajo de su padre, y casi como siempre Mag tenía su camisa negra de manga larga, y no era un buen momento para salir a carretera, porque la reunión iba a ser en el bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, ya que las 6 estaban peleando en ese mismo bosque contra Jade, Weasel, Void y Sombra, esta vez querían asegurarse de hacer un poco más de daño. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando Sombra lanzó un ataque muy fuerte que se dirigió al lugar del auto de Mag, por suerte no les dio y pudieron llegar a salvo a la reunión. Ahí el padre de Mag se reunió con su jefe, ya que eran buenos amigos y su padre era como el vicepresidente de la corporación en donde trabajaba, y su madre fue a socializar con las demás mujeres mientras que él se quedaba sentado aburriéndose cada vez más. Hasta que su padre fue a hablarle junto con su jefe, se lo presentó y le dijo que fuera a platicar con la hija de este que tenía la edad de Mag, -"Es un poco excéntrica pero estoy seguro de que le agradarás"-, Mag aceptó porque no tenía nada más que hacer y se dirigió a verla. Al llegar se presentó, pero ella solo se quedó viéndolo por unos instantes, al parecer había tenido un buen impacto en ella, demasiado, -"Aaaaaa, espero que estés bien"-, ella reaccionó y empezó a preguntarle muchas cosas hasta que si tenía novia, parecía muy interesada en él. Él se sorprendió un poco y siguieron hablando, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo. Mientras las 6 peleaban lograron verlo en el bosque y se sorprendieron, decidieron ir a buscarlo para que les ayudaran mientras los otros 4 estaban distraídos buscándolas. Ellas se acercaron y lo vieron con la otra chica, y tal vez algunas de ellas se pusieron un poco celosas, de repente la llamaron por su padre para que lo ayudara con algo, Mag le preguntó si tardaría mucho, porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo manejar esa peculiar situación, -"Desgraciadamente sí, pero no te preocupes, volveré por ti"- respondió mientras se alejaba, Mag parecía incómodo. Ellas lo llamaron y se sintió un poco extrañando al verlas ahí, preguntó qué había ocurrido y le explicaron muy rápidamente, y obviamente decidió ayudarles, no tenía nada más que hacer.

Se alejaron del lugar para que nadie los viera ni les hicieran daño, hasta que ellos encontraron a los 4. –"Al fin aparecen, y veo que trajeron compañía"- dijo Sombra riéndose, -"Así es Sombra, prepárate porque ahora si vamos a pelear de verdad"- dijo Twilight, -"¿En serio necesitan de ayuda de un ser humano normal y despreciable? Ha, qué tanto te has rebajado Twilight, no creo que tanto como tu hermano"-, Twilight estaba furiosa, a punto de explotar. Pero Mag estaba perplejo, al parecer Sombra le había causado un efecto extraño en él, pues ya lo conocía, y no tenía un recuerdo muy bonito de él en su pasado. Twilight, ustedes vayan a combatir a los otros 3, déjenme a Sombra, por favor, necesito esto, estos momentos, -"Está bien, pero si necesitas ayuda avísanos-", -"Está bien"-. –"Y tú que te crees, de verdad piensas que puedes derrotarme a mí tú sólo, patético, tal vez tuviste suerte antes, pero yo no tengo piedad para los insolentes mocosos"-, -"Al parecer te has vuelto débil, eres más suave y gentil que de costumbre, Emperador Anton"- dijo Mag, -"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Te exijo que me digas quién eres ahora"- dijo furioso Sombra, -"Tan solo soy la sombra de mi pasado, nuestro pasado, una colección de mentiras, pensamientos y memorias robados de personas inocentes, si, puedo ser un ladrón que roba para preservar las historia, por eso guardo lo que robo"- replicó. –"Deja las bromas, esto no es un juego niño"-, -"Así es Sombra, este no es el mismo juego de siempre, nosotros cambiamos las reglas. Es algo muy esperado que me hayas olvidado, sobre todo porque tenías muchos prisioneros y esclavos, es razonable que no te acuerdes de mí, del número 6"-. Sombra empezó a recordar hasta que logró divisar el recuerdo, -"O, con que ese eres tú, me sorprende ver hasta dónde has llegado, pero esto se acaba aquí, ahora, muéstrame lo que todos estos años has guardado y aprendido"-, -"Como desees"- dijo Mag, dando paso a la batalla.

Las 6 estaban peleando contra Weasel, Jade y Void y pues obviamente parecía que la batalla ya la habían ganado las 6, pero no contaban con que los demás habían recibido cantidades enormes de energía para poder dar batalla, y es por eso que no sería tan fácil. Mag trató de atacar a Sombra, pero este esquivaba sus ataques mientras se burlaba de él y lo golpeaba fuertemente hasta que parecía no poder más. Pero en esos momentos de agonía algo pasó por su mente, pensaba que no podía perder y que no iba a dejar que todo su esfuerzo que había puesto, todo lo que había hecho, arriesgado, sacrificado se fuera a la basura. Así que se levantó, sucio y lastimado y logró darle a Sombra en su armadura del brazo al bloquear su ataque, en ese momento esta se agrietó en su mayoría y se molestó lanzándole otros de regreso, pero este detuvo su ataque con su mano y presionó la de Sombra hasta que la armadura de su mano se rompió y lo empujó, parecía que Sombra estaba perdiendo su poder y Mag aumentaba el suyo, parecía que estaba absorbiendo su energía de alguna manera. Ahora parecía una batalla igualada, esquivaban y bloqueaban sus golpes la mayoría de las veces. Hasta que Mag empezó a acertar sus golpes que se hacían cada vez más efectivos y empezó a ganar la batalla, Sombra parecía ya no poder más, estaba furioso por lo que él les estaba haciendo y lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le dio un último golpe en la cabeza con su pierna y lo mandó al lugar en donde estaban peleando los demás mientras su casco con el cuerno se separaba de su cabeza, y al caer empezó a buscarlo desesperadamente mientras le decía a Void que abriera un portal para poder escapar, lográndolo hacer justo antes de que Twilight acertara su ataque, y por suerte para él logró agarrar su casco. Mag estaba agotado, como siempre, pero esta vez se sentía mejor por haberse superado y haber logrado su objetivo y sentía que recuperaba sus fuerzas poco a poco. Las 6 estaban más que sorprendidas, parecían estar en shock, no podían creer que alguien como Mag, que no tenía aura o forma pony conocida pudiera haber vencido solo al Rey Sombra, que era alguien extremadamente poderoso que solo ellas 6 podían derrotar, y obviamente su hermano y Cadence, con mucha dificultad. Les dijo que debía volver y estas lo acompañaron hasta lo más cerca que pudieron. La hija del jefe de su padre llegó y le preguntó porque estaba sucio, este le respondió que era porque fue al bosque y se cayó, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, esta no le replicó y se sintió aliviado y pudo continuar su día tranquilamente. –"¿Qué ocurrió Sombra, no pudiste derrotar a nuestro pequeño amigo?, jajaja"- dijo Discord, -"Pequeña rata, no te atrevas a meterte conmigo"- replicó Sombra, -"O qué, ¿Me vas a pegar?"-, -"Ya basta, son peores que niños de 5 años, mejor díganme que ocurrió ahí afuera"- dijo Chrysalis, -"Lo sentimos mi señora, ellas siguen siendo demasiado poderosas, y como siempre, ese tipo no ayuda en nada, al parecer se ha vuelto más poderoso"- dijo Weasel. –"No se puede poner más poderoso si no tiene un aura en donde aumentar su energía, es algo más, además me empecé a sentir más débil mientras peleaba con él"- dijo Sombra, -"Interesante, eso seguramente nos servirá para poder analizarlo mejor, ahora el nivel de importancia ha subido a extremo y esencial"- dijo Discord.


	5. Chapter 5

Mag seguía entrenando, sabía que su reencuentro iba a ser solo el inicio de sus problemas y parecía poner todo en sus entrenamientos personales. Un día mientras estaba entrenando sus 6 amigas llegaron a verlo y lo vieron entrenar, tal vez algunas se sintieron un poco "incómodas". Él las saludó y ellas respondieron al saludo, se sentó y tomó un poco de agua mientras les ofrecía un asiento en su patio trasero. Preguntó por qué estaban ahí y ellas le dijeron que necesitaban saber de dónde conocía a Sombra y cómo es que lo había derrotado, de dónde aprendió sus técnicas, etc. Mag empezó a recordar sus más profundos, secretos y oscuros recuerdos, y así empezó su historia: "Yo nací en un pequeño país de Europa, Eslovenia para ser exactos, que era gobernado por el tirano emperador Anton desde ya hacía muchos años. Desde pequeño era tratado como un esclavo obligado a minar sus cristales, nunca pude recibir educación real ni nada lujoso. Un día mis padres fueron llamados para ir a la guerra que había con el país vecino, Luxemburgo, que creía que la tiranía ya había llegado demasiado lejos y empezaron a mandar tropas para liberar nuestro país, ellos nunca regresaron, era obvio lo que les había ocurrido, estaba devastado, pero no había tiempo para eso. El emperador me puso como su esclavo número 6 y me "regaló" a su comandante para que hiciera conmigo lo que deseara. Él me pegaba y me gritaba por todo, no me dejaba salir ni hacer casi nada, era un infierno, por suerte las tropas de Luxemburgo habían avanzado y él tenía que ir a la guerra y me quedaba solo por semanas, era los mejores momentos. Un día me encontré con un herido y pobre afuera de la casa, lo metí y le di un poco de comida y agua, y lo puse en una cama improvisada en el piso. Él me dijo que se llamaba Hayseed y yo le dije mi nombre, me agradeció por haberlo cuidado, pero le dije que tenía que quedarse porque no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Pasaron 3 días y le dijo que como agradecimiento le iba a enseñar todo lo que sabía, conocimientos básicos, técnicas de combate y de defensa, todo lo fundamental para poder desarrollarse, porque le dijo que iba a lograr salir adelante, porque sólo tenía 12 años. Un día desapareció sin dejar rastro, y en ese mismo día el comandante volvió, y con él problemas. Él le informó al emperador que las fuerzas enemigas estaban a solo horas de llegar al reino, y que su rey estaba con ellos. Todos los habitantes del reino estaban en pánico y el emperador impuso "orden" de una manera poco ortodoxa encerrando a todos en sus casas. Las tropas llegaron al amanecer, justo a la salida del sol, a mí me obligaron a salir para servirle al comandante, todo parecía de ficción, tanques y tropas por todos lados y aviones disparando la tierra, disparos por todos lados y todo eso. Después de mucho tiempo de ensordecedor e infernal ruido se quedó tranquilo por un momento, solo para asomarme y darme cuenta de que un tanque estaba enfrente de mí, e inevitablemente me disparó, salí volando y me golpeé con una pared, me quedé confundido, perdido por un momento, pero de repente un soldado me ayudó, tenía el pelo azul oscuro y lo acompañaba la princesa del reino enemigo. Me levantó y me dijo que huyera, yo salí corriendo hasta que logré salir, aunque no iba a ser tan fácil, porque los disparos estaban por todos lados y explosiones por igual, hasta que por fin logré llegar a un pequeño pueblo donde me quedé por una semana sin comida ni agua. Una familia turista salió y me adoptó viendo potencial en mí, mis padres de ahora, yo me puse muy feliz, me ayudaron, me arreglaron, enseñaron y todo lo necesario. Me trajeron aquí y ahora me encuentro hablando con ustedes, es lo más importante que supongo que deberían saber." Ellas se pusieron un poco mal por él y le dijeron que lo iban a ayudar y que no lo juzgarían, él les agradeció y les dijo que necesitaba irse, sus padres ya estaban a punto de llegar, ellas se fueron y terminó otro día difícil para Mag, aunque ya no le quedaban tantos.

De nuevo, pasaron otros 5 días, todo normal hasta esos momentos, pero todos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que no sabían era qué iba a pasar o cómo. Twilight y sus amigas habían estado disfrutando de la momentánea y temporal paz, reuniéndose y saliendo a pasear por toda la ciudad, pero como siempre, aparecieron los malos (Cliché), pero esta vez eran todos, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, Nightmare y sus "ayudantes", Jade, Weasel, Void, etc. Querían asegurarse de que no iban a fallar en esta ocasión y que iba a destruir todo, o tal vez solo era una pequeña parte del plan. Empezaron su batalla, la más grande que habían tenido hasta ahora. En ese instante Mag estaba a punto de salir con su familia al cine, casi como siempre lo habían obligado a salir, ya estaban a la mitad del camino cuando su madre le dijo: "¿Por qué te pusiste esa camisa? El único día que dejas la negra es cuando la necesitas usar". –"No me dijiste que me la pusiera, quería ponerme algo nuevo"- dijo Mag, -"Por suerte te traje esta otra, que también es negra, así que por favor cámbiate"- le replicó, -"Esta bien"- dijo mientras se cambiaba, aunque un poco enojado. Al terminar de ponerse la camisa se puso su cinturón de nuevo y se acomodó, pero al ver por su ventana como de costumbre vio una columna de humo que estaba muy cerca. Mientras estaba distraído su madre gritó –"¡Cuidado!"- mientras un haz de poder impactaba el auto y lo volteaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Twilight y las demás voltearon a ver lo que habían hecho, se molestaron tanto que empezaron a atacar a los otros sin pensarlo y al mismo tiempo se sentían tan mal que no creían que ya no podían continuar, y aunque no sabían que el que iba en el auto era Mag, el simple hecho de que por su culpa alguien inocente hubiera sufrido daños graves era inaceptable. Ya no podían resistirlo más, estaban a punto de rendirse, mientras, en esos momentos Mag tenía su propia lucha por salir del automóvil volteado, el cinturón de seguridad estaba atorado, así que lo tensó y lo rompió, logrando salir del auto contemplándolo. Se volvió a meter al auto para sacar a sus padres, de primero sacó a su madre y luego a su padre lo más rápido que pudo y los alejo lo más posible por si acaso, lo dejó asentados a lado de un edificio al cuidado del gerente de la tienda que estaba ahí, mientras la gente o se quedaba observando o salía corriendo a toda prisa. Se levantó Mag y tras recuperarse del shock fue corriendo a ver lo que ocurría en la calle de enfrente. Al llegar se encontró con Twilight y las demás, y por supuesto, a los demás villanos, intentó ayudar, pero justo después de lanzar el primer golpe una nube negra lo empezó a cubrir mientras él tocía y trataba de alejarse de ella sin ningún éxito, las demás trataron de ayudarlo pero Discord las atrapó en una esfera de cristal muy resistente. Mag ya no podía resistir más y se empezó a perder la conciencia lentamente hasta que se desmayó y la nube se fue junto con él, como si hubiera desaparecido como por arte de magia. Las 6 lograron romper la esfera después de debilitarse por la lejanía de Discord, empezaron a ver el lugar, encontrar la más mínima pista de Mag, obviamente sin ningún éxito, desesperadas Twilight llamó a su hermana Celestia para que les ayudara lo más pronto posible. Ella llegó junto con Luna, ya que le estaba enseñando a convivir con los demás y todo lo relacionado con lo que ella nunca pudo experimentar. Twilight le explicó lo que había ocurrido, desde la primera vez que se relacionaron con Mag, todo esto ciertamente desconcertaba a Celestia, pero mucho más a Luna al no saber sobre estos temas. Celestia le dijo que ellas les iban a ayudar a buscar a su amigo, pero que debían empezar su búsqueda solas, porque debían buscar el hechizo y la magia correcta para localizar a alguien, ellas les dijeron que harían su mejor esfuerzo y que por su parte lo buscarían en los alrededores de la ciudad y tal vez un poco más allá. Al retirarse Celestia y Luna, las 6 empezaron a lamentarse y a culparse sin razón aparente, ya que "No podía pasar de otra forma", pero por suerte sabían que esa no era una opción y que si querían rescatar a su "amigo" debían de esforzarse y empezar lo más pronto posible, porque no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que algo volviera a ocurrir.


	6. Chapter 6

Mag se despertó en algo parecido a una base subterránea, solo que no estaba bajo el suelo, sino dentro de una montaña, más específicamente dentro de la punta de una montaña. Obviamente estaba confundido y no sabía por qué o dónde se hallaba, sólo sabía que no podía moverse al estar sujeto a algo, hasta que lo liberaron y aparecieron Discord, Sombra, Chrysalis y Nightmare para decirle el por qué estaba ahí y explicarle sus planes, para ellos, aunque más para Discord, parecía otro simple juego aún. -"Tú sabes el monólogo, yo te explico la razón de tu captura, dices que no te harán nada y que te van a salvar, tratas de escapar, etc."- Dijo Discord, -"¿Y si lo hacemos más interesante?, lo único que tienes que saber es que eres nuestra arma ahora y te vamos a entrenar para nosotros contra todos"- aclaró, -"¿Para qué necesitan un arma más?, sería solo más trabajo y desgaste para ustedes, además se ve que no pueden controlar a los otros, ustedes podían vencer a las demás sin problema y desaprovecharon esa oportunidad solo para esto"- dijo Mag. –"Tranquilo Mag, es algo más divertido de esta manera, no tendría gracia terminar con todos así de fácil sin esfuerzo"- replicó Discord, -"Además solo necesitamos tu cuerpo, no tu consciencia, verás, simplemente te vamos a torturar mentalmente hasta que cedas todo y nos dejes entrar y controlar todo tu ser, o hasta que te vuelvas loco y podamos usar eso en contra de tus amigos"-, Mag estaba desconcertado y sorprendido, sabía que solamente tenía que aguantar hasta que los demás lo lograran encontrar y liberar, pero también sabía que mientras iba a ser lo más doloroso que iba a pasar, incluso más que su pasado, pero no le quedaba más remedio, tenía que hacerlo por la seguridad de todos. –"Empecemos"- Le dijo Discord a sus compañeros mientras liberaban a Mag de sus ataduras y lo encerraban en una esfera de energía que estaba respaldada por una pared de energía un poco más débil que la anterior, por supuesto la esfera era tan poderosa que ni Discord podría salir si se le encerrase allí. Mag obviamente intentó escapar pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible y de repente empezó a escuchar sonidos desagradables, de personas gritando y gimiendo, de disparos y guerra, esa era la primera etapa de la transformación. No paraba y cada vez se hacía más y más intenso el ruido hasta que llegó a un punto en donde le empezaron a sangrar los oídos a Mag y comenzó a gritar como nunca lo había hecho antes, hasta perder el equilibrio y desmayarse, solamente por esto se detuvieron, eran capaces de seguir todo el día, no querían perder el tiempo. Mag estaba soñando que estaba caminando en un espacio totalmente blanco, sin nada más que él y el vacío, hasta que escucho una voz que le dijo: -"No te resistas, es lo mejor para todos, necesitas y necesitamos esto…"- mientras empezaba a tener pesadillas respecto a su familia y amigos, y hasta de él mismo, al parecer no iba a recibir ningún descanso por parte de nada ni de nadie, estaban dispuestos a romperlo hasta que no quedara nada.

Twilight estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando Spike entró y le preguntó que qué era lo que había ocurrido, ya que Rarity le contó parte de ello. Ella le comentó que no quería hablar sobre eso en ese momento, pero Spike era tan persistente que no tuvo elección y le comentó todo. Ahora que él lo sabía quería ayudar porque parecía alguien bueno que podía ser su amigo, y entonces se fue a dormir a su habitación. Ella se apagó la luz, se acostó y empezó a pensar en lo que podía hacer para encontrarlo, miró por su ventana y ahí estaba la luna con todo su esplendor, posado encima de una pequeña colina muy alejada, lo pensó, pero no se decidió y se durmió. Mag al despertarse exhausto se levantó y preguntó que qué iba a ser esta vez, entonces empezó a pensar en los momento de la guerra y los tristes, era obvio que Sombra había entrado a su mente cansada y la estaba manipulando para pensar en cosas negativas y deprimentes para jugar con sus sentimientos y emociones, no paraba, caía en la esfera y se levantaba solo para volver a caer, era insoportable, pero trató de aguantarlo y de no ceder ante nada, parecía funcionar, hasta que Nightmare se involucró y provocó que empezara a imaginar cosas de sus amigos insultándolo y despreciándolo al igual que su familia, ahora no podía aguantar, pero debía, ya que esto iba a continuar durante todo el día, pero para su suerte, luego de unas cuantas horas se detuvieron y entraron, esto era otra etapa nada más, darle esperanza solo para quitársela después, entraban y le decían que no tenía amigos ya que estos no lo cuidaron y que era débil, se burlaban de él, le hacían chistes y le replicaban, esto ahora le empezó a afectar gravemente, ahora algo en su mente empezó a rayarse, era demasiado para él, para cualquiera. Después de otro día completo de tortura, ya estaba estresado, sorprendentemente nada más eso, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente sabiendo que eso era lo que querían, no les iba a dar la victoria sabiendo que sus amigos dependían de ello. Pero era más que solo eso, quería quitarles la sonrisa de sus caras a todos ellos que lo tenían encerrado, aunque lo que venía tal vez sería más que demasiado.

Celestia ya había regresado con Luna y tenía noticias muy interesantes e importantes para Twilight, así que la fueron a visitar por la mañana del día siguiente. Ellas le contaron que no era normal ver a un humano que no sabía de la existencia de Equestria llegar a ser tan ágil o poderoso en ese tipo de cosas, que nunca se había presentado algo como aquello y que lo único que era razonable era encontrarlo lo más rápido posible para que ese poder no pudiera ser explotado por los malos. Le dijeron que tenían una forma de encontrarlo, era un tipo de hechizo que podía encontrar la esencia de cualquier cosa o ser vivo con solo un objeto de su pertenencia o de esta. Twilight reunió a las demás y fueron todas a la casa de Mag, al llegar encontraron que sus padres desconsolados, llorando y lamentándose incontrolablemente, así que se acercaron y los saludaron. Trataron de explicarles todo, pero era demasiado para ellos, así que decidieron ir más lento, desde el principio con detalles hasta los momentos que habían llevado a la desaparición de Mag. Aun así era demasiado, lo negaron como todos hasta que ellas les mostraron sus poderes y les dijeron que necesitaban algo de Mag para poder encontrarlo, ellos los dejaron pasar a su habitación, era simple, una cama, ventilador, sin televisión, una radio, sus libros (era muy organizado), y algunos juguetes como pelotas, etc. Ellos les preguntaron que si no sabían de algo que usara todos los días, a lo que respondieron que tenía una pelota de hule que llevaba con él a casi todas partes, que por suerte no lo había hecho ese día, era una pelota del tamaño exacto de la palma de una mano, de color negro con un 6 impreso de color azul oscuro muy resistente y rebotaba mucho. Ellas dijeron el hechizo y enseguida salió una especie de humo de color rosa que salió por la ventana e indicaba a las montañas que había visto Twilight, así que salieron presurosas diciéndoles a los padres que lo traerían, pero sabían que no iba a ser fácil, por eso se tenían que preparar, por eso decidieron esperar un día más prepararse, planear y entrenar, pero tenían que hacerlo con una dedicación sin precedentes porque si ya habían sido derrotadas antes, ahora podían ser destruidas.

Mientras tanto, en ese día tan largo, Mag seguía siendo torturado, esta vez no lo dejaban descansar, estaban tan cerca de conseguirlo que ya no aguantaban las ganas de probar su arma, él estaba cayendo ante todo, los insultos, las ilusiones, hasta golpes físicos que recibía por parte de Nightmare, pensamientos negativos, sacando a la luz sus peores recuerdos, etc. Ahora era agresivo, cuando le hablaban respondía de mala manera con insultos, enojo e irritabilidad, ahora ciertamente parecía alguien más loco. –"¿Qué ocurre Mag, ya no puedes resistir más?"- dijo Sombra, -"Ríndete, sométete y haz esto más fácil para todos, eres débil, no necesitamos comprobar eso"- le comentó Chrysalis, -"!Cállense, todos son unos imbéciles, no necesito que me digan sus sermones inútiles¡"- respondió Mag, tratando de liberarse, hasta su modo de moverse ahora parecía la de un animal salvaje, todo en su interior estaba confuso. –"Ya está listo Discord, necesitamos ya probar el traje"- dijo Nightmare, -"No, sus signos vitales ya no son normales, están muy por encima de las un humano normal, y sus descargas eléctricas mentales son tan inestables, pero a la vez es como si fueran como desde cuándo comenzó el proceso"- dijo Discord, a lo que Sombra preguntó –"¿Y entonces qué debemos de hacer, qué es necesario para destruir su mente de una buena vez?"-, -"Necesitamos destruir su confianza en lo que más ama"- respondió Discord mientras se reía. Ellos entraron en su mente juntos e hicieron que se imaginara a sus padres rechazándolo y sacándolo de su casa, a sus amigos evitándolo y dejándolo solo, eso hizo que se desmayara de tal manera que el detector mental se rompió, en ese momento sabían que al despertarse estaría listo para la etapa final. Twilight y las demás estaban entrando más duro, tácticas, técnicas, estrategias, de todo, al terminar el día finalmente estaban listas para enfrentarse a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

El día estaba empezando, estaba saliendo el sol cuando Twilight se despertó y se reunió con todas sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, al reunirse usaron de nuevo el hechizo y siguieron lo más rápido que pudieron el rastro, mientras en la base de Discord se estaban despertando todos, así que despertaron a Mag igual, al hacer esto lo liberaron de la esfera para decirle que había pasado la prueba y que estaba a punto de volverse imparable, pero en ese momento sonó la alarma y todo se volvió rojo, las cámaras de seguridad mostraron a los 9, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Celestia y Luna. Cerraron todas las puertas y pusieron a sus hombres en ellas para que al pasar los emboscaran. Mag estaba ilusionado al oír esto, todos entraron y derrotaron a sus soldados, avanzaron corriendo rápidamente, ya que la señal de Mag se extendí hasta el final de la base. Hasta que aparecieron Sombra, Nightmare, Chrysalis y Discord para hacerles frente, -"Al parecer sí que les importa, pero han llegado demasiado tarde, ya no queda nada"- dijo Sombra, -"Entonces haremos lo que sea necesario para recuperarlo"- respondió Twilight, y así empezó la pelea. Weasel y Jade estaban vigilando a Mag mientras Void se encargaba de las tropas que protegían la puerta, Mag ya no aguantaba, empezó a pegarle a la pared hasta abollarla, y en ese preciso momento Twilight lanzó un ataque tan poderoso por el enojo que le habían provocado que rompió toda la pared y hasta la montaña, desestabilizándola y por esto empezó a derrumbarse toda la base, cayeron rocas mientras los 4 villanos salían de la base con magia, obviamente Mag era solo una herramienta más, mientras que los demás corrieron para encontrarlo. Llegaron hasta Void quien había abierto la puerta escapar, pero Luna y Celestia le lanzaron un ataque que esquivó y los demás entraron en la sala para encontrarse a Mag encerrado y a Weasel y Jade protegiendo el lugar, -"Si no es de ellos no es de nadie"- dijo Jade, solo para ser atacadas por todas, pero el lugar ya no resistiría más, así que mientras peleaban le cayeron grandes escombros a Mag, que lo hicieron desaparecer. De nuevo esa sensación terrible de desesperación, enojo y tristeza, Twilight lanzó otro ataque y trató de levantar los escombros, pero otros más grande empezaron a caer y los demás de dijeron que debían de salir, pero se resignaba a la idea de dejar a alguien, hasta que la obligaron y empezaron a correr todos hasta la salida, pero algo en su mente no andaba bien. Mag estaba debajo de muchos escombros, sabía que este era su final, todo ese sufrimiento, dedicación y demencia para nada, no podía hacer nada. De repente escuchó algo en su mente, una voz que le hablaba, era la misma que le había hablado antes, le dijo que no se preocupara, que estaba a punto de aclarase todo, y que hiciera lo que debía de hacerse. En ese momento Mag entró en transe y sintió a Twilight y a los demás alejándose, sus únicos amigos dejándolo, esto terminó el trabajo y todo se aclaró, debía cambiar todo, ya no eran sus amigos, nadie lo era ahora, él entró en la mente de Twilight y le empezó a hablar, diciéndole que no lo dejara, si ella lo ayudaba todo estaría bien, pero si no todo estaría hecho. –"Twilight, no me dejes aquí solo, no me dejes morir en esta oscuridad, solo, sin nadie con quién estar"- susurró Mag, mientras Twilight se quedaba perpleja sabiendo que seguía vivo, pero ya no podía regresar, era demasiado tarde y peligroso, lo único que podía hacer era ignorarlo y tratar de aclarar su mente, hasta que –"¿Podrías dejarme aquí solo?, ¿Podrías huir y dejar tus responsabilidades?, ¿Podrías terminar con esta amistad?, ¿Podrías terminar con una vida?"- eso hacía que no pudiera ni caminar, por lo que Celestia la abrazó y cargó hasta el final, y justo antes de salir escuchó unas últimas oraciones, -"¿Podrías sacrificarme para completar tu misión?, ¿Podrías verme morir?"- esto último le llamó más la atención e hizo que comenzara a llorar. Mag al darse cuenta de que no volverían, molesto arrojó unos cuanto escombros y logró liberarse, encontró la armadura que le harían usar y la agarró mientras golpeaba la pared y en esta se abría un hueco por donde saltó justo en el momento en el que la base explotó y se derrumbó la montaña. Le daban por muerto.

Twilight, devastada, no le quedaba de otra más que luchar contra los que mataron a su amigo, aunque esto requería luchar contra sí misma, estos se rieron mientras le decían que no pudieron salvar a su pequeño amigo, atacaron, de nuevo sin pensarlo, Twilight no se podía mover, sabía que todo era su culpa. Pero de la nada se escuchó un estruendo de donde salió una silueta caminando, por supuesto que era Mag, todos sus amigos estaban felices, pero cuando le hablaron este ya no era el mismo, -"Mag, lo lograste"- dijo Rainbow Dash, -"¿Mag?"- dijo Rarity, -"No más, solo en mis sueños"- respondió. Discord preguntó que cómo se llamaba ahora si ya no Mag, a lo que respondió –"No necesito nombre para ser alguien, ser insignificante, ahora todo está claro, solo soy un guía más"-. Este se molestó un poco, todos estaban confundidos, trataron de atacarlo pero esquivó todos y cada uno de los ataques, al terminar tomó la armadura y la preparó, estaba dispuesto a ponérsela y usarla a su favor lo más que pudiese. Applejack trató de convencerlo de dejar la armadura a un lado y volver con ellos, que lo iban a apoyar y a ayudar, -"No es necesario esto y tú más que nadie lo sabe, regresa y ayúdanos"- dijo, -"Es cierto, eres demasiado listo como para dejarte engañar por estas personas"- dijo Fluttershy. Mag seguía inmóvil esperando a que terminaran de hablar para empezar a colocarse la armadura, solamente se puso el pecho y con la fuerza de este se empezaron a levantar las demás piezas y a colocárselas una por una, -"Déjalo Mag, este no eres tú, por favor, eres nuestro amigo"- dijo Twilight, -"Twilight Sparkle, después de haberme dejado solo, vienes hacia mí pidiendo perdón por tus pecados"- respondió Mag, cada vez más "completo", -"Detente Mag, sabemos por todo lo que has pasado, déjanos ayudarte"- dijo Applejack, -"Otros sermones no me trasformaran, he tratado de resistir y lo he logrado, vamos, digan algo mejor"- siguió Mag, -"No te pedimos que cambies, solo que regreses a ser el amigo que fuiste, y que permitas reparar nuestros errores"- respondió Pinkie Pie, -"Lo siento, pero esos errores me han llevado a lo que soy ahora, no hay errores grandes o pequeños, solo su ilusión de fracaso, ese es un lujo que no me puedo dar más"- dijo Mag que ya estaba a pocas piezas de cubrirse por completo. Los 4 villanos estaban observando ansiosos de los resultados del experimento, -"No pueden hacer nada para detenerlo ahora tontos"- dijo Discord, -"Por favor, regresa Mag, no hay nada más que decir, es la verdad, todos cometemos equivocaciones, pero esa no es una razón para alejarte de los seres que amas"- dijo Celestia, -"Es cierto, no es motivo para hacerlo, pero ya han sido demasiadas equivocaciones que han generado mayores motivos que requieren sacrificios superiores"- siguió respondiendo, -"Solamente escúchanos Mag, no necesitamos más enemigos, y sabemos que no eres uno de ellos"- dijo Rainbow Dash, -"Solo queremos tener una conversación, hablar civilizadamente como se debe para aclarar todo este asunto"- afirmó Rarity, pero Mag respondió –"Hay mucho de qué hablar, pero ya he escuchado suficiente a través de metal y roca, ahora yo hablaré y ustedes escucharán"- mientras la armadura alcanzaba su cuellos, -"!Pues si no quieres resolver esto de la buena manera tendremos que hacerlo de la mala, de todos modos no eres lo suficientemente poderoso para vencernos a todos¡"- exclamó Luna, pero esto solo alentó más a Mag –"Pobres y arrogantes criaturas, su muerte será instantánea, pero no ahora, sino hasta que logremos progresar en la infinitud del tiempo"- respondió mientras la última pieza de su casco, su cuerno, se sellaba en su cabeza y expulsaba pequeños haces oscuros.

Mag empezó a caminar hacia los 4 villanos para vengarse, pero estos solamente se rieron de su incompetencia, diciéndole que era un idiota, mientras Sombra sacaba un dispositivo de control remoto y Discord decía –"Eres más tonto de lo que creía, con la armadura puesta y este control lograremos hacerte nuestra arma"-, en ese momento Mag se detuvo y quedó perplejo por el error que había cometido, mientras el control hacía efecto y sus pensamientos y consciencia se perdían en la nada y su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía más a él, caminaba hacia ellos, pero ya no era con voluntad propia, era más una máquina ahora. Le dijo a Weasel, Jade y Void que se encargara de los demás, ellos se quedaron pensativos, y antes hecho les dijeron inútiles y desaparecieron rápidamente mientras Twilight y los demás se iban en búsqueda de ellos, pero era obvio que estaban por ir a Ponyville, así que no perdieron tiempo. El trío pensó en qué hacer, si ayudar a sus jefes o ayudar a Twilight, no era tan fácil. Llegando a la ciudad, Discord le ordenó a Mag destruir los edificios, haciendo exactamente eso sin pensarlo 2 veces, mientras los demás sembraban el terror por las calles. Mag destruía todo a su paso, calles, casas, edificios, carros, etc. Twilight estaba llegando con las demás solo para darse cuenta de que todo estaba destruido, pasaron varias calles hasta llegar a donde Sombra, quien se estaba divirtiendo corrompiendo a muchas personas, alimentándose de su miedo. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy les dijeron al resto que se fueran en busca de Discord, ya que sólo él podía detener a Mag, las demás siguieron hasta toparse con Nightmare. Ahora Applejack y Rarity querían quedarse para darle batalla, ya que tenían algunas cuentas pendientes, iban avanzando rápidamente, pero tal vez no lo suficiente. Siguieron corriendo, pasaron otras 2 calles a gran velocidad y se encontraron con Chrysalis, ahora Pinkie Pie y Luna se quedarían, obviamente Luna quería saldar sus cuentas con ella, así que no perdieron el tiempo y enseguida empezaron mientras el resto se iba. En ese momento Mag había llegado al lugar de su desaparición, la calle en donde había sufrido el accidente, y por casualidad del mismo destino, ahí estaba el señor que lo había ayudado la última vez, asustado, sin saber qué hacer, preocupado, eso encendió el cerebro de Mag, y su consciencia, los cuales empezaron a luchar fuertemente por liberarse del control indeseado. Los otros ya habían llegado con Discord finalmente, todos estaban molestos y a punto de estallar, pero lograron controlarse y dijeron con furia –"Tienes que liberar a Mag, no es una opción, es una orden y no nos importa lo que tengas que decir"-, a lo que Discord dijo con una risa –"Ustedes no pueden hacer nada, es una pena, pensaba divertirme un poco más con mi nuevo juguete"- mientras se teletransportaba a Celestia y luego a Twilight, para después a Spike, -"Si quieren a su pequeño amigo de vuelta tendrán que obligarme"- dijo. Ellos estaban a punto de empezar su pelea mientras los demás hacían lo mismo ya desde hace tiempo. Mientras Mag seguía luchando, al parecer estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero Discord lo percibió y se tomó su tiempo para reforzar su lazo energético al acercarse cada vez más hacía él. Mag sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, en eso Spike logró divisar a Mag diciéndole a Twilight, así que se teletransportaron hacia él con la esperanza de lograr que volviera a la normalidad. Al llegar lo tomaron y lo sujetaron con fuerza mientras Discord trataba de impedirlo, pero Celestia y Spike se lo impidieron, Twilight le hablaba para ayudar a liberarlo, estaba a punto de lograrlo hasta que Discord le ordenó que lanzara a Twilight lejos, y con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo lo hizo, lastimándola, cayendo en el mismo lugar en donde él hacía varios días, esto logró romper el sistema. De pronto Mag estaba gritando de dolor agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, esto hizo que todos se alejaran y acercaran, todas las demás peleas tuvieron que detenerse al acercarse a ver lo que ocurría, mientras los que ya se encontraban ahí se alejaban, todos menos Discord, quien se acercaba cada vez más y más. Llegó a un punto en el que no pudo avanzar más, ya que una esfera de color negro transparente le impedía el paso, y lo lanzó muy lejos, mientras Mag levantaba la mirada y de su cuerpo empezaba a liberar un tipo de polvo parecido al de Nightmare pero de color negro con bordes plateados oscuros, estos atravesaban la armadura por igual, toda ella. De un momento a otro dio un grito ligeramente más fuerte que los demás y empezó a liberar el polvo por el casco y este se acumuló tanto que exploto una parte de este de manera violenta y después de esto el resto del polvo negro invadió el resto de la armadura hasta que salieron muchos tentáculos largos y grandes alrededor de todo él y estos regresaron hacia él rápidamente hasta que todo su cuerpo y armadura lo envolvieron completamente, parecía una sombra de polvo negro.


	8. Chapter 8

Todo quedó un poco más tranquilo después de esto, todos sorprendidos mirándose unos a otros, y después a Mag, hasta que empezó a temblar el suelo y él empezó a moverse. Y después de eso el polvo negro se separó de él y se hincó para digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo, luego se paró y miró a Discord a los ojos fijamente, su mirada ya no era la misma, ahora sabía que era lo que debía hacer y cómo hacerlo. –"No, esto es imposible, se supone que el control es irrompible"-, dijo Discord, -"Lo siento Discord, pero no puedes controlar la naturaleza de un hombre consciente"- dijo Mag, mientras respiraba profundo y miraba hacia el cielo azul diciendo, -"Es increíble lo que el mundo no ha dado, y nosotros tratamos de hacerlo mejor, perfecto, pero la incompetencia humana lo ha arruinado más allá de los límites, es momento de que enmendemos nuestros errores, de una manera u otra"- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Discord. –"¿Crees poder detenerme Mag? Solamente eres un pequeño niño insolente en este mundo hostil"- mencionó Discord, y este se elevó sobre los árboles. –"Otro de tus problemas es ver a los humanos como juguetes indefensos, ahora mismo te demostraré tu verdad"- mientras se elevaba él igual a la altura de Discord, -"Empecemos"- dijo él, -"No hay que perder el tiempo"- dijo Discord, y los demás solamente se quedaron viendo la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Mag se acercó a gran velocidad hacia Discord para golpearlo, pero este se teletransportó y apareció detrás de Mag riéndose, pero este se volteó rápidamente y parecía no importarle o sorprenderle, lo que molestó a Discord. Le lanzó un golpe al estómago pero Discord logró bloquearlo y respondió y un golpe mágico a la cabeza, acertando, Mag cayó rápidamente al suelo, solo para aparecer detrás de Discord y golpearlo con ambas manos lanzándolo a él también, se acercó más a Mag y empezaron a lanzar más golpes, todos esquivados o bloqueados por ambos individuos, parecía una pelea igualada. –"Discord no es solo un maestro de la magia y el engaño, también sabe muy bien como atacar y defenderse"- dijo Chrysalis, -"Es obvio, no estamos ciegos ¿sabes?"- respondió Applejack, -"Bueno ya cállense, necesito concentrarme en la pelea"- dijo Weasel. Discord lanzaba magia por todos lados, destrozaba edificios y el lugar entero, Mag lanzaba ataques también, de energía y materia oscura, pero nadie acertaba, hasta que Discord logró atraparlo con un rayo inmovilizándolo, -"Es hora de acabar con esto ¿No te parece?"- dijo Discord sonriente. Empezó a golpearlo sin parar, después le lanzó un ataque directo al cuerpo de fuego combinado con ácido, y para terminar el golpe más fuerte que pudo haber lanzado jamás, con alegría y a la vez enojo, hacia la cara de Mag, al mismo tiempo que lo liberaba del rayo para que cayera de nuevo, pero esta vez este sólo se quedó con la cabeza volteada por el golpe, -"Discord no puede perder, nunca lo ha hecho, bueno, solo la vez que lo atraparon, y luego de nuevo lo volvieron a atrapar, pero ustedes me entienden"- dijo Void. Mag regresó su cabeza hacia Discord con su cara normal, y al verlo puso una expresión de enojo y en ese momento empezó la verdadera batalla, -"Ya me tienes harto Discord"-. Se acercó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pudo ver Discord y le golpeó el estómago, luego en la cabeza y mientras caía le golpeaba en múltiples partes de su cuerpo muy rápidamente y al impactar contra el suelo se apoyó sobre de él con sus dos pies, y justo cuando se estaba levantando corrió hacia él y le dio una patada en la cara que lo mandó lejos y se golpeó contra un edificio, dejándolo inconsciente. –"Ahora que este chiste se ha terminado es momento de hacer lo que se debe"-. –"Void, Jade, Weasel, síganme en el camino de libertad y libérense ustedes mismos, ayúdenme para poder cambiar al mundo"- dijo Mag, mientras les extendía la mano, ellos sin pensarlo mucho se acercaron a él y lo siguieron, desapareciendo de ahí. Todos los demás se miraron entre sí preguntándose a dónde se podrían dirigir, y fueron a buscar a Discord después de un rato.

Mag y los demás aparecieron en una emisora de radio y televisión, -"Vamos a enviar este mensaje a toda la ciudad, y tal vez de paso al mundo, Void ve hacia la derecha y deja inconscientes a los guardias, Weasel y Jade dejen despejado el camino, yo interceptaré la señal de radio para hacerla más potente y poder enviar esto a todo el mundo y para que todos la puedan entender"- dijo Mag, y ellos hicieron exactamente lo que dijo. Después de haber hecho esto Mag tomó el control y empezó su pequeño discurso:

"Gente de todo el mundo, el mundo no será el mismo a partir de hoy, porque este es el día de la revolución total, los gobiernos corruptos, las guerras, el deterioro ambiental, protestas, hambre, discriminación, exclusión, muertes, suicidios, injusticias, entre millones de otras causas, se tendrán de acabar, aquí en Ponyville hemos de empezar a formas nuestra resistencia, esto no es como cualquier otra resistencia, ni como las anteriores, porque no involucra solamente a una nación o lugar del mundo, sino a todo este, porque este es un llamado para todos, para que empecemos a tomar acciones concretas y directas, es cierto que los ejércitos son mayores y nos pueden tratar de detener, pero no pueden detener al mundo al que supuestamente protegen, somos más, merecemos más, necesitamos más, podemos contra todas las adversidades que se nos presenten si nos mantenemos juntos, juntos formaremos un nuevo mundo, una nueva forma de gobierno, una que abarque todo, en donde todos sean escuchados, respetados y valorados como lo que son, yo solo soy un guía y en verdad espero que entiendan que esto no es para mí, sino, en verdad, para ustedes y todos, no teman, los protegeremos y ustedes mismo se protegerán y protegerán a los demás, el resto depende de ustedes".

Al terminar su discurso se reunió con los demás y salieron a la calle, -"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"- preguntó Jade, -"Ahora solo necesitamos esperar a que la naturaleza haga lo que necesita hacer"- respondió Mag con confianza y firmeza, -"Vamos, debemos de ir al centro de la ciudad"- dijo, mientras se teletransportaban ahí y Twilight y el otro grupo apenas se enteraban del mensaje enviado anteriormente, esto obviamente les preocupaba y sorprendía más de lo imaginado, pero no podían hacer nada, la revolución mundial estaba a punto de comenzar. No sabían que hacer, Celestia les dijo que no tenían tiempo para seguir peleando entre ellos cuando la verdadera amenaza era otra, ella se había dado cuenta de eso antes que todos los demás por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. –"Sí claro, pero ¿Qué se supone que debemos de hacer?"- dijo Luna, -"No lo sé, esperar"- respondió, -"Esperar a qué"- dijo Rarity, todos se quedaron viéndose unos a otros. Mientras tanto Mag y los demás estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad, a la alcaldía, -"Por si tienen dudas las personas, necesitamos convencerlos con acciones y no solo palabras"-. Entraron en la alcaldía bruscamente, yendo directamente a la oficina de la alcaldesa, al entrar le dijeron que entregara pacíficamente la ciudad, que no querían hacer ningún daño colateral, más de lo que ya estaba hecho, pero los oficiales entraron y les apuntaron, solo para ser rechazados por Mag y mandarlos afuera con antimateria, -"Por favor, solamente dígales a los ciudadanos que son parte de nosotros"- dijo Mag, pero ella respondió –"No haré nada, solamente quiere poder como todos, y nosotros no se lo vamos a dar"-. Entonces destrozó el techo de la alcaldía y se elevaron para que todos los demás los pudieran ver, Twilight los vio rápidamente y gritó sus nombres, a lo que todos los demás fueron velozmente hacia Mag. Él miró las calles y se sorprendió de ver a muchas personas, más de las que se esperaba dirigiéndose hacia ahí, bajaron y al llegar les preguntaron por qué estaban en ese lugar, y respondieron que estaban hartos del gobierno y de las escasas oportunidades de vida y trabajo, porque ellos eran la parte marginada de la ciudad. –"Nosotros somos más que una ciudad y un ejército, somos una familia"- dijo Mag, todos se unieron con ellos, y al ver a Twilight y a los demás sabían que no podían ganar, no querían poner en riesgos a los nuevos compañeros, -"Si no podemos tomar la capital del mundo, debemos de tomar la base de esta primero, debemos de ir al Imperio de Cristal"- dijo mientras les decía que se tomaran de las manos y después de esto los teletransportó lejos de ahí, en un bosque lejano para poder organizarse y ponerse de acuerdo con lo que debían de hacer a continuación, pues esto no iba a ser nada fácil, pero tal vez un poco sencillo.

-"Para esto nos reunieron, ¿Para huir de nuestros hogares?"- dijeron muchas de las personas encontradas con Mag y los demás, -"Entiendan que no podemos apresurar nada, además ustedes vinieron porque no tenían uno"- respondió Weasel. –"Así es, ahora, necesitamos un medio de transporte para ir a Europa"- dijo Mag, todos los presentes se sorprendieron, pero ahí se encontraba el Imperio de Cristal, lo siguiente fue explicarles la situación, el pasado y la razón de ir al Imperio, todo eso. Después de hacerlo necesitaban transportarse al otro continente, pero cómo, entonces se le ocurrió que debían de ir a Nuevo México, a la base militar para "tomar prestado" helicópteros, o mejor, un avión militar. Empezaron el viaje hacia el lugar, mientras en todo el mundo al ver lo sucedido en la ciudad se comenzaron a dar cuenta de que la situación era muy real, todos se empezaban a revelar y formar fuertes esperando lo mejor para ellos. Twilight, Luna, Celestia, Spike, etc., sabían ahora que debían de prepararse para la guerra, pero de primero debían de convencer a Discord, Nightmare, Sombra y Chrysalis de que los ayudaran, al principio no les gustó para nada esta idea, pero el mirar las noticias los puso a pensar seriamente, ahora esto ya no era ningún juego, -"Esta bien, solo por esta ocasión los ayudaremos"- dijo Sombra, aunque al parecer esto a Discord no le gustaba para nada. Era momento de prepararse para pelear, entrenaron todos los días, no podían tener distracciones como la escuela, esto era malo para sus padres quienes se preocupaban por ellos, pero los de Mag estaban mucho peor, no querían salir de su casa. Pasaron meses antes de volver a saber de Mag, Twilight sentía que algo estaba mal con respecto a él, más de lo que los demás podían ver o percibir, pero esto no la detenía, ahora era más fuerte que nunca, tenía confianza en ella misma porque sabía que su magia había mejorado mucho, pero sentía que necesitaba mejorar aún más. Mag en ya estaba en Nuevo México, pero antes de ir a la base decidieron pasar por un pequeño pueblo cerca de este para descansar, al parecer el pueblo era otra resistencia, así que al llegar ellos los residentes los recibieron muy bien y Mag les informó a estos. Al día siguiente siguieron su viaje, con más personas en su mini ejército, llegaron a la base, se infiltraron usando el traje de Mag con camuflaje, tomaron el control y les dieron un mensaje a los militares, dejarlos que se vayan sin causar problemas, o que se les unieran. Los militares salieron, lo pensaron tanto que al final decidieron ir con ellos, sorprendentemente, usaron muchos aviones para llegar, y en menos de 4 días ya se encontraban en Europa. Al llegar empezaron a reclutar más personas y cada vez tenían más y más gente, hasta llegar a las 20 000 personas, al parecer la mayoría o todos estaban de acuerdo con el ideal y con Mag, y las personas que no querían pelear o que no podían se quedaban en las ciudades, solo que ya no pertenecían al gobierno, sino a la fundación mundial "Terra" que ahora sería el mundo entero, con esto estaban cada vez más cerca del Imperio de Cristal. Llegaron a una ciudad cercana en donde su fuerza aumentó hasta los 35 000, y desde ahí decidieron enviarle un mensaje al Imperio de que se unieran a ellos pacíficamente con una radio militar, Shining Armor y Cadence recibieron el mensaje, pero ellos habían recibido una carta de Twilight y Celestia en donde les advertían del peligro que acechaba y les dijeron que no podían entregar la ciudad y que tenían que pelar por ella, y esto mismo fue lo que recibieron en respuesta, -"Ya saben lo que significa esto señores, es momento de hacer nuestra primera invasión"- dijo Mag, esto no le agrado a muchos pero les dijo y convenció de que era lo que se necesitaba hacer, y que además ellos habían tratado de hacer eso de la manera pacífica y ellos eran los que no querían cooperar. Les pidieron a los ciudadanos que si podían conseguir un tren lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran ir por lo menos 10 000 personas, ellos les preguntaron por qué no llevar a todos para que sea segura la victoria, él les dijo que tenía una estrategia y que era necesario guardar la fuerza restante. Tenían que preparar todo para el día siguiente, el día en el que harían su primera gran victoria, y Cadence y Shining Armor también debían hacerlo porque sabían que Twilight no podría llegar a tiempo para el combate.


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente Mag y los demás se levantaron muy temprano, lo primero que hicieron fue conseguir un camión de carga en donde se ocultarían dos personas y otras dos de conductor y acompañante, en la carga iban a ocultar armas, pero no eran armas normales, sino que eran hechas por ellos y los militares que tenían, estas absorbían la energía de los afectados y la transformaba para ser usada por los que disparaban, habían de diferentes colores, tamaños, formas, intensidades y capacidades, colocaron una gran cantidad de estas hasta llenarla y las otras 2 personas se ocultaron ahí con una copia del sistema de camuflaje del traje de Mag para que no supieran nada, iban a entrar como otro camión de carga que iba a transportar a otras ciudades, al entrar se iban a dirigir a un local en donde entrarían y cerrarían todo completamente, y bajarían todas las armas y se quedarían hasta que recibieran la señal de los 6 golpes, y empezarían la segunda parte, pero para eso necesitaban cumplir la primera parte. Usaron el tren para subir a las 10 000 personas y además a Jade, Void, Weasel, a quienes Mag consideraba de los mejores soldados y amigos, a quienes había puesto a cargo de sus operaciones, como generales. Colocaron unos cuantos misiles pequeños, ya que el Imperio de Cristal tenía un muro muy fuerte que tal vez ni siquiera esos misiles podrían detener, pero Mag sabía que más podía usar para destruir este. Subieron todos, se cerraron las puertas y el tren comenzó su camino mientras un helicóptero de noticias alertando a todos de su presencia. Al estar entrando al terreno del Imperio muchos guardias dijeron por radio que se detuvieran inmediatamente o los iban a detener ellos mismos, Mag y todos siguieron, entonces aparecieron helicópteros de combate y de ellos empezaron a bajar soldados que aterrizaron encima del tren y comenzaron a entrar, al escuchar que entraban los soldados, las fuerzas de Mag trataron de repelerlos, estaban empatados en batalla, Mag le dijo a Gilda que subiera la velocidad del tren al máximo, al hacer esto lanzó a todos hacia adelante y con las curvas se iban por todos lados, Mag corrió por todos los vagones deteniendo a los soldados, los dejaba inconscientes con golpes limpios y luego los dejaban en el último vagón. Había uno en particular que se encontraba afuera del tren con ganchos y guantes especiales, Mag corrió hasta llegar a él, rompió la puerta y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por esta apertura, Mag lo intentó golpear pero él lo esquivaba, se sorprendió y le preguntó su nombre, el soldado lo pateó y los dos se fueron adentro del tren, -"Mi nombre es Flash Sentry"- dijo el soldado, Mag se levantó y le dijo a Flash que era una verdadera lástima que no esté en su ejército porque era muy bueno, entonces le golpeó el estómago y lo sostuvo por el cuello, en eso el tren giró bruscamente y los dos casi se salen del tren, pero Mag logró sostenerse de este, entonces lanzó fuera a Flash, pero a este no le ocurrió nada grave. Mag entró y volvió al primer vagón, vio que estaban a punto de llegar y se fue al siguiente vagón, agarró los misiles y los colocó en su base, la movió de manera horizontal y después la sacó les vagón con una palanca, le puso cronómetro de 10 segundos, en ese tiempo corrió hacia los vagones avisando que se alistaran y que a su señal hicieran un hueco en el techo y se subieran a este. Se dirigió al último vagón y lo soltó para que los soldados no murieran, luego corrió de nuevo y en esos momentos dio la señal de que hicieran lo indicado, al pasar salieron los misiles y vio cómo impactaban el muro, todos los de adentro se sacudieron, aunque eran pocos porque ya había sido evacuado el lugar, Shining Armor observó el suceso y se dirigió hacia el muro, pero guardando su distancia. El muro no se logró destruir completamente, así que Mag le dijo a Weasel, Jade y Void que hicieran lo mismo que hicieron los demás, mientras Mag detuvo de repente el tren y este empezó a salirse de las vías, él rompió el techo y saltó, vio a todos ahí arriba, el tren empezaba a descontrolarse así que les dijo a todos que saltaran hacia adelante a su señal, y justo cuando el tren comenzó a voltearse dio la señal y saltaron, mientras el tren se alejaba rápidamente e impactaba contra el muro, rompiéndolo. Al aterrizar entraron rápidamente en el Imperio, usaron escudos para protegerse de las balas y seguían corriendo tratando de localizar el local, y al hacerlo se acercaron, como los soldados, su comandante les dijo que se rindieran, pero aparecieron aviones de combate y sus pasajeros saltaron en paracaídas mientras estos caían en medio de los dos bandos y los separaba por fuego, los pasajeros cayeron con Mag, entonces Void tocó 6 veces la puerta y todos entraron, era un local muy extenso y grande, una vez adentro se armaron y se prepararon para salir, 5000 por delante y 5000 por detrás. De un momento a otro salieron y dispararon, causando aún más conmoción de lo que ya tenían por el impacto de los aviones, la segunda etapa comenzaba.

Eso sí parecía una guerra, el fuego a los alrededores, los 2 bandos disparando, y parecía que el de Mag estaba ganando, pero apareció Shining Armor y emparejó las cosas, pero esto lo vio Mag y quiso hacer algo al respecto. Él salió caminando y pasó en medio del fuego y de los demás, y los soldados que se atravesaban los repelía golpeándolos, se fue acercando rápidamente hasta que Shining lo vio y trató de golpearlo con su arma, pero él la detuvo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le golpeó sus manos para que la soltara, después los empujó con su pie. Shining trataba de golpearlo, sabía muchos tipos de pelea debido a que estuvo en el ejército, pero no lograba tocarlo, y también Mag trató pero hasta esos momentos no había podido tocarlo. –"Eres demasiado bueno, un poco mejor que ese tal Flash Sentry, pero es momento de hacer esto más serio"- dijo Mag, entonces le golpeó en la cara y le agarró su pie izquierdo y lo lanzó hacia un edificio, y al impactar le golpeó su estómago rompiendo la pared de concreto. Apareció Cadence justo detrás de Mag y le gritó que parara, él se volteó y le dijo –"Al fin aparece la princesa del reino, mi hogar"-, mientras se le acercaba corriendo y alzaba su puño para golpearla, pero ella puso una barrera a su alrededor y lo mandó a volar, él se detuvo en el aire y bajó violentamente hacia ella, pero lo siguió repeliendo. –"Interesante"- dijo Mag, bajó una vez más, pero esta vez puso más fuerza y energía rompiendo el escudo, entonces le puso su mano enfrente de ella, a la altura de su estómago y le tiró energía oscura que le causó mucho daño. Al ver esto Shining se levantó gritando y corrió hacia Mag, se le abalanzó y se logró colgar de su espalda para desequilibrarlo, él lo agarró con sus 2 manos y lo lanzó junto a Cadence y los envolvió en materia oscura, y justo antes de que pudiera dar el golpe final, Jade lo llamó para decirle que ya no podrían resistir más, entonces Mag los soltó y se teletransportó hacia el resto. Escuchó, vio y pensó en la situación, -"Es mejor que nos retiremos, no podemos soportar más bajas"- dijo Mag, Weasel lo cuestionó, pero él le dijo que era su única opción a menos que quisiera a más personas heridas o muertas. Entonces los 4 se teletransportaron y unos segundos después el resto también, Mag había logrado perfeccionar la técnica, y el Imperio celebraba la victoria, por ahora.

Al regresar a la ciudad, Mag, Jade, Weasel y Void contaron las bajas y los heridos, eran un poco más de 2000, pero por suerte no estaban muertos, solo mal heridos, así que dijeron que los curaran y llamaron a todos los médicos que se encontraban ahí, mientras los atendían Weasel le preguntó que seguía ahora, -"Esperaremos hasta la noche, cerca de las 2 de la madrugada enviaremos los 25 000 restantes, ellos estarán cansados, desprevenidos, y tendrán todo en su contra"-, ellos comprendían ahora todo, se sentían un poco más listos, -"Nos pudiste haber dicho antes Mag"- dijo Jade. –"Vayan a descansar, necesitaremos todas las fuerzas que podamos tener"- dijo Mag, y luego lo repitieron a todos los 25 000 soldados. Pasó el día y al llegar la noche, cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, Mag despertó al trío y le dijo que lo ayudaran a despertar a todos, después de despertarse se prepararon, vistieron, escogieron sus armas, etc. Agarraron los vehículos de la ciudad y justo a las 2, emprendieron el viaje, al estar cerca del Imperio de Cristal, dejaron sus vehículos para que no los escucharan acercándose. Entraron por el hueco que habían hecho, dejando inconscientes a los guardias, pero al entrar la mayoría lanzaron una bengala al cielo y gritaron –"¡Al ataque!"- en coro. Los soldados sorprendidos no podían hacer nada, estaban acorralados, Shining Armor y Cadence se vieron forzados a dejar el Imperio junto con los soldados, tristes, deprimidos, llorando, pero era lo que tenía que hacerse. Al salir y alejarse festejaron y trataron de apagar el fuego que seguía. Al día siguiente aparecieron en las noticias la victoria del ejercito de "Terra" sobre el Imperio de Cristal, todos los gobiernos trataban de detener este ejército, pero ahora era imposible, solo tenían victorias tras victorias, y sobre el Imperio era solo el comienzo. Después de esta victoria empezaron a expandirse, tomaron una cuarta parte de Europa, ahora mejor armados, organizados, con mejor armamento, vehículos, aviones, personas, elementos, todo lo que se podía imaginar. El Imperio de Cristal había sido reconstruido completamente y estaba incluso mejor que antes, albergaba aproximadamente a 30 000 personas que vivían en paz y armonía, todo parecía estar a favor de Mag y del ejército de Terra. Seguían expandiéndose, por Egipto, la India, África, después el resto de Europa, hasta llegar a Asia y tomarla por completo, solo faltaba América, el continente de origen, imposible de controlar. Para ese ataque se estaban preparando en ambos bandos, por el de Mag se estaba buscando reunir una cantidad inmensa y nunca antes vista de vehículos terrestres, tanques, coches, etc. Aéreos como aviones, jets, helicópteros, y estaban desarrollando con la ayuda de los mejores técnicos, ingenieros y genios del mundo 6 naves increíblemente avanzadas tecnológicamente, con ayuda de la antimateria generaban anti gravedad y lograban mantenerse flotando la altura que se deseara, tenían armas, compuertas para llevar naves y vehículos, escudos, y arma de anti energía, combinando la energía oscura y la antimateria, y una séptima nave, que era casi 10 veces más grandes que las anteriores, tenía el tamaño de una ciudad como Manhattan, que era la más avanzada e importante en todos los aspectos, pero todavía seguían en construcción. En cuanto a la infantería ya tenían alrededor de 50 millones de soldados bien armados y entrenados. –"Mag, necesitamos 1 millón de trajes más para los soldados"- informó Jade, -"Esta bien, lo informaré a los ingenieros"- respondió Mag con una sonrisa, -"¿Por qué sonríes así?"- preguntó Jade, -"Me acuerdo los días en que hablábamos de tan solo mil hombres, y ahora de millones, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, como nosotros"- respondió. Mientras él se iba Jade contemplaba las palabras de Mag, él se dirigió hacia los ingenieros, entrando en una habitación tan grande que no se podía ver su final, se acercó al jefe de ingenieros que estaba supervisando la construcción de la séptima, que llamaban "Gaia" que significaba Tierra, por su tamaño. Mag le dijo la necesidad de los trajes, a lo que respondió que no había problema, solo que esperara 2 meses más mientras terminaban las otras 6 naves. –"Esta bien"- dijo Mag, le estrechó la mano y se fue contemplando todo a su alrededor, parecía algo más entusiasmado de lo normal. Entró en la sala de reuniones donde estaban Jade, Weasel y Void, -"Muy bien generales, hemos avanzado más de lo que creí era posible, pero aún nos falta América, ahora que podemos hacerlo ¿Por qué no?, han sido más que amigos para mí, son una familia, espero que podamos lograrlo y alcanzar la paz mundial aunque muchos gobiernos no quieran tal cosa"- dijo Mag, -"Mag, ya lo sabemos, es por eso que seguimos aquí contigo, es lo mejor para todos"- respondió Jade, -"Es cierto, todo esto lo has hecho lo menos violento posible"- dijo Weasel, -"Has logrado unir a casi todas las naciones de este mundo para hacer la paz"- dijo Void, -"Hemos"- comentó Mag, con una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight estaba sentada en la sala presidencial de Ponyville, semidestruida o tal vez semireparada, con ella se encontraban Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Cadence, Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, Nightmare, incluso la arquitecta de Equestria. Estaban discutiendo acerca del próximo movimiento contra Mag y su ejército, pero sabían que debían de eliminar a su líder para poder ganar, -"Ahora que estamos todos aquí podemos discutir por última vez el asunto, pero esta vez que se haga de manera completa"- dijo Twilight. –"Mag ya tomó África, Europa y Asia, por completo"- dijo Luna, -"Al parecer los gobiernos se han aliado para formar un ejército mundial"- dijo Celestia, -"Deberían de saber que eso no será suficiente, solamente es como un 20 por ciento de todo el ejército de Mag"- dijo Rarity, -"Si pero si unen sus fuerzas con las nuestras y las de América tal vez logremos hacer algo y tener una oportunidad"- dijo Applejack, -"¿En qué momento y cómo ocurrió esto?"- preguntó Spike, -"Pequeño ser, esto comenzó desde Equestria…."- dijo Discord, pero antes de poder terminar su oración lo interrumpió Celestia –"¿A qué te refieres?"-, -"Si, ¿De qué hablas?"- comentó Luna, -"Bien, en Equestria, cuando lograron derrotar al ente oscuro y todo el mal, después a mí y a todos los demás que han vencido y/o reformado, por alguna extraña razón se reencarnan en otros seres y estos si aprenden a utilizar las habilidades de sus originales las podrán usar, por eso estamos todos aquí, pero algo extraño ocurre, algunos no se reencarnan de manera normal o rompen los límites sin razón aparente, ese es el caso de Mag y nosotros"- concluyó Discord, -"¿Eso es posible Arquitecta?"- preguntó Fluttershy, -"Nunca había ocurrido en ningún lugar que sepa existente, pero es muy probable y tal vez la única explicación razonable, pero, ¿Quién está dentro de Mag, a quién reencarnó?"- preguntó ella, -"Eso es lo que debemos averiguar para poder vencerlo"- dijo Rainbow Dash, -"Debemos de buscar más ayuda"- dijo Twilight, -"Es hora de buscar a las exportadoras de los elementos del Pecado"- dijo Chrysalis, -"Pero ellos ya no los poseen"- dijo Nightmare, -"Si, pero ellos siguen siendo ellos tontito"- dijo Pinkie Pie, -"Es cierto, es momento de hacer nuestro deber y hacer lo mejor posible para poder detener este desastre"- dijo Twilight mientras se levantaban todos para hacer lo que debía hacerse.

Al parecer Twilight y todos los demás ya habían logrado completar sus tareas y se estaban preparando para la defensa final. Mientras tanto Mag estaba durmiendo, y en su sueño aparecía una persona enfrente de él que le hablaba, intentó hablar con él, esta persona le dijo lo que Discord ya había comentado antes, Mag no sabía que ocurría, en ese momento se despertó y se puso a pensar, pero esto no le duró tanto porque ya era momento de organizar sus fuerzas para ir a América. Se reunieron él y sus generales y otros comandantes de sus ejércitos para platicar de la táctica estratégica, -"Muy bien, nos dividiremos en 5 grupos, debido a que somos más de 50 millones, cada uno tendrá 10 millones, con todo lo necesario para poder combatir los peligros, porque sabemos que América no querrá hacer esto por la paz, o por lo menos la mayoría de esta. Tendrán todo menos las naves, estas serán puestas en órbita justo encima de Ponyville para el último ataque, mientras tanto para los grupos, el Alfa entrará desde el norte, por Canadá, el Beta por desde sur, por Argentina, el Delta desde el este, por México, y el Gamma desde el oeste, por Alaska, yo comandaré el Omega, que entrará junto con las naves desde el espacio, ustedes me darán la señal para entrar en la órbita, justamente cuando ustedes se encuentren en Estados Unidos, después de haber logrado controlar el resto de América, al entrar me posicionaré justo en Ponyville, para que momentos después se reúnan conmigo y hagamos el golpe final, ese es el plan"- concluyó Mag, nadie se quejó ni nada, todos sabían lo que debían hacer, y con eso en mente salieron de la sala para viajar hacia América y posicionarse en sus lugares.

Todo estaba listo en ambos lados, tenían todo preparado para el gran final, y ninguno de los dos iba a dejarse perder, o por lo menos que el otro ganara. Twilight ya tenía a su ejército reunido, todos sus conocidos y los que no también, lo que quedaba de Ponyville la apoyaba y estaban informados acerca de Equestria y todo lo relacionado, tenían un plan, estaba unidos y tenían armas secretas, así como armaduras para que no sufrieran más daños graves. Mag estaba saliendo y detrás de él Jade, Weasel y Void con sus armaduras también, se subieron a sus respectivas naves y se dividieron. Mientras Mag se ponía en órbita estaba pensando en su sueño, mirando hacia la Tierra, -"Es hermoso"- dijo contemplando el Universo, -"En el sueño, el sujeto habló acerca del reino de Equestria, el original, se supone que por el ente tengo estas habilidades, pero si este es malo entonces yo también debería de tener tendencias, solo espero que siga teniendo el control, a menos que ya lo haya perdido, pero es tan difícil aceptarlo, saber que tal vez solo por eso no podamos ganar, ahora no somos pocos, somos la esperanza de la mitad del mundo y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder"- pensó, mientras se sentaba en su silla para seguir apreciando la Tierra y el Cosmos. Los 5 equipos ya estaban posicionados, y los 4 empezaban a entrar en América, avanzaban muy rápido, parecía que nada ni nadie los podía detener y en menos de 3 semanas ya habían tomado América del Sur, Canadá y México, ya estaban muy cerca. El ejército Terra avanzaba a través de las ciudades advirtiéndoles, y si estas no cedían eran invadidas tratando de hacer la menos cantidad de muertes y heridos, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo a las ciudades, ya que estas las repararían y las mejorarían, avanzaban demasiado rápido, se iban tan rápido como llegaban, no pierden el tiempo porque saben que no tiene. –"¿Por qué debemos de esperar en el espacio?"- decía Jade quejándose, -"Todavía faltan mejoras en las naves Jade, y si nos quedamos en la Tierra no nos daría tiempo de ir al espacio y después a nuestro objetivo, es mejor esperar desde aquí para que esto sea más rápido"- respondió Mag, -"Por lo menos puedes disfrutar de la vista"- dijo Void sonriendo, -"Ve esto"- dijo Jade mientras le ponía un casco y se alejaba corriendo, -"!Jade¡ Ven acá o tendré que golpearte"- gritó Void molesto, -"De todas formas lo harás"- respondió Jade alejándose, Weasel y Mag se reían, por lo menos se estaban divirtiendo, como una verdadera familia, ellos no tenían por qué ser los malos. Mientras tanto en Ponyville se encontraba entrenando Cadence, cuando apareció Discord, -"Oye princesa, ¿No quieres saber la ubicación de Mag para satisfacer tu sed de venganza?, vamos, todos sabemos que quieres eso"-, -"Discord no me rebajaré a tus intenciones"- respondió ella, -"Pero princesa, recuera el mal que les ha hecho, por lo menos quisieras advertirles que se detengan, no te vas a rebajar a nada, eso solo si tú lo piensas así"- manipulaba Discord, ella ya empezaba a caer en su trampa, tal vez porque el ambiente estaba plagado de la energía negativa de Sombra, -"¿Y cómo piensas que lo encontraremos? Además no querrán ir"- dijo Cadence, -"No te preocupes, Mag es alguien racional, siempre puedes ir tu sola con este hechizo que encontré en uno de los libros de Twilight, permite ver la esencia de la persona o cosa que quieras encontrar"- respondió Discord. Cadence ya estaba consumida por la ira y venganza, por lo que no perdió tiempo en tomar el libro, leer los requisitos y tomar una nave para encontrar a Mag en el espacio, lo cual era un poco inesperado, decidió hacerlo de noche para que nadie se percatara, y así fue.


	11. Chapter 11

En el espacio, Mag estaba revisando los ajustes finales, solo faltaba poner en sus lugares las naves y todo estaría listo, pero empezó a sonar la alarma detectora, había encontrado la señal de la nave de Cadence acercándose. –"¿Qué debemos hacer?"- preguntó Weasel, -"No deben de saber que tenemos naves, debe quedarse en secreto, (lo bueno es que las naves ya tenían puesto el camuflaje para no ser detectados por satélites), saquen una nave pequeña, si quiere vernos que sea en algo que no comprometa todo"- respondió Mag, sacaron una nave y él y los otros 3 la abordaron mientras Cadence estaba cada vez más cerca, ellos ya la podían ver aproximándose, pero ella lo único que veía era la pequeña nave, preguntándose qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí solamente con eso, pero ese pensamiento desapareció rápidamente cuando se encontraban frente a frente y ella estaba lista para desembarcar en la de Mag. Sabía que era ir rápido y acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas, entró rompiendo la puerta de entrada, pero inmediatamente se extendió una de repuesto para que no se escapara el oxígeno restante. Corrió hacia la cubierta o sala de comando y halló a Mag hablando con otra persona, así que cuando terminó de hacerlo ella se acercó y justo cuando dio media vuelta ella lo agarró del cuello y aporreó su cabeza sobre los controles, -"Muy bien Mag, es hora de acabar con esto"- dijo Cadence, aunque parecía no ser ella misma y estar consumida por la venganza y el odio, -"Es cierto princesa, esto debe de acabar"- dijo él mientras movía su pierna derecha y con su pie golpeó su pierna derecha y la desequilibró, la tomó del cuello y la sostuvo, ahora estaban al revés, -"Espero que tengas una buena explicación por la cual estar aquí, creo que esto no es un proceso diplomático para ti, y tampoco para nosotros"- dijo él, entraron Weasel, Jade y Void, -"Llévenla a la sala principal"-, ellos lo hicieron. Al llegar la pusieron en un campo electromagnético que no le permitía moverse, -"Tú debes de saber mucho, después de todo has estado con Discord y la Arquitecta, además de Celestia y Luna, ¿Qué es lo que tengo dentro de mí?"- le preguntó con impulso Mag, los demás quedaron desconcertados, así que les explicó rápidamente el sueño que había tenido, y regresó hacia Cadence y le preguntó lo mismo, pero ella decía que no le iba a contar nada, así que él, impaciente, se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella empezó a gritar y cuando la dejó de ver empezó a llorar, -"¿Qué le hiciste?"- preguntó Jade, -"Solamente miré su interior y ella hizo el resto"- respondió él. Trató durante 5 horas, pero no sirvieron de nada, Cadence era una de las personas más resistentes que había conocido, de pronto sonó de nuevo la alarma, al parecer Twilight se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de Cadence al despertarse muy temprano, al parecer en la Tierra ya era un nuevo día, y como ella se quedó en la sala de su casa, no la vio y la buscó, al no encontrarla utilizó el hechizo de rastreo, buscó a Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy para ir en su búsqueda. –"Dejen que entren, de todas maneras solo será una pequeña charla no amistosa y ellas se irán con Cadence"- dijo Mag, pero sonó una alarma distinta, era la del intercomunicador, estaban llamando los 4 equipos y al parecer ya estaban listos para el asalto, -"Cambio de planes, Weasel necesito que te dirijas a la nave principal después de que nuestros visitantes entren y avises que llegó la hora, y a mi señal activa el acelerador (Que es un dispositivo con la capacidad de cambiar las partículas y darle mayor velocidad para poder llegar a un lugar lo más rápido posible, pero no va más rápido que la luz), Jade, necesito que tú y Void se queden conmigo por si las cosas se ponen un poco intensas"- dijo él, -"¿Qué ocurre ahora Mag?"- preguntó Void, -"Al parecer los equipos ya están listos, al abrir el acelerador iremos directamente a Ponyville para hacer contacto"- respondió. Entonces llegaron y entraron todas, empezaron a buscar a Cadence, no tardaron en llegar a la sala principal y encontrar a Mag, Void y Jade con ella, -"¡Déjenla ir ahora!"- gritó Twilight, -"Por supuesto, solamente para eso viene mi enemigo, aunque no he terminado con ella, sabré todo lo que soy antes de que este día acabe, y si no me quieres decir tendré que ser un poco más creativo"- dijo Mag, -"No puedes ganar Mag, resígnate, tal vez sean más, pero nosotros somos mejores"- dijo confiada Twilight, -"He tenido demasiada paciencia con los de tu tipo, si en verdad quieres ganar debes pensar más y no solo buscar cosas que justifiquen tus acciones previas esperando que el resultado sea favorable solamente para ti"- debatió Mag. Ellas se estaban impacientando, por lo que se prepararon para pelear, lo mismo con Jade y Void, -"Tranquilos, suelten a Cadence"- dijo Mag, -"¿Pero por qué?"- preguntó Void, -"No te preocupes, si ellas quieren que no esté protegida es su problema, suéltenla"- respondió él, se liberó y Twilight la cargó mientras ella apenas y podía mantenerse despierta. –"Nunca ganarás Mag"- dijo molesta Twilight, -"Lo siento Twilight, pero eso no lo decides tú, ahora Weasel, actívalo"- dijo él, justo después de la nave principal, aunque no la podían ver, salió un rayo azul celeste que formó un círculo gigante, -"Jade, si fueras tan amable de poner en marcha la nave a través del acelerador por favor"- dijo Mag. Jade puso en marcha la nave y al colocarse dentro del círculo todo empezó a verse diferente, -"Espero que tengan de donde sostenerse, tal vez cerrar los ojos ayude también"- dijo Mag en manera de juego, -"O no"- dijeron todas las demás, un segundo después la nave comenzó a avanzar tan rápido que todo lo que estaba en la nave se fue para atrás del impulso, solo Mag y Jade no por la armadura que tenían que generaba gravedad extra. Todas las demás naves lo siguieron, al llegar la nave de Mag Twilight y las demás se dieron un gran golpe que las dejó inconscientes, Mag le dijo a Jade que abriera la compuerta, con energía oscura tomó a las 6 y las lanzó, aunque amortiguó su caída para que no se lastimaran tanto, con este otro golpe se despertaron y vieron la nave, pero vieron que estaban en Ponyville, así que advirtieron a todos y ellos salieron armados y listos.

Ahora iba enserio, estaban frente a frente los 2 bandos, los 4 equipos de Mag se habían reunido y rodeaban por completo Ponyville con vehículos, aviones y soldados, pero entonces sonó un altavoz que dijo: "Ríndete y tendremos piedad de ti y todas tu fuerzas, o lo podemos hacer por la malas", provenía de un helicóptero y detrás de este se encontraba un ejército comparable al de Mag, eran los gobiernos de todo el mundo que habían unido sus fuerzas y ya no podían esperar más para atacar. Eso a Mag no le importó y empezó a acercarse cada vez más a Ponyville, en esta Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor y Spike formaron una fila para enfrentar, al parecer estaban más confiados y tranquilos al ver que tenían refuerzos, pero comenzaron a formarse muchas filas más. En la segunda estaban Chrysalis, Sombra, Nightmare, Discord y la Arquitecta, en las demás filas también estaban Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, el resto de los portadores de los elementos del Pecado, Soarin, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, muchos miembros de los Wonderbolts, y todos los demás personajes de la serie, etc. Pero no solo querían ganar, querían demostrar su superioridad, así que unieron su magia y juntos abrieron un portal a Equestria, en este pasaron criaturas mágicas, los ponis sobrevivientes, dragones, grifones, etc. Unidos al ejército gubernamental en verdad parecía poder ganar, hasta que Mag mostró sus armas secretas. Él dio la señal de quitar el camuflaje y comenzaron a aparecer las 6 naves de adelante para atrás, cada una era ligeramente diferente una de la otra, Jade, Weasel y Void se colocaron encima de la cubierta de diferentes, después Mag dio otra señal y se desplazaron alejándose, entonces dos se posicionaron encima de la nave pequeña de él, 2 debajo y 1 en cada costado, derecho e izquierda, formando un hexágono gigante, pero el otro ejército parecía no sorprenderse, hasta que Mag saltó muy alto y aterrizó prácticamente en el aire, entonces apareció una bola gigante azul debajo de él y se fue expandiendo rápidamente en forma de círculo haciéndose cada vez más grande solo para dejar ver poco a poco una inmensa nave casi más grande que Ponyville. Se colocó en el centro del hexágono, ahora sí que estaban más que sorprendidos y atemorizados los demás, -"Carguen las armas"- dijo Mag, Twilight logró escuchar sus instrucciones y gritó que unieran su magia para crear un campo protector, ellos hicieron lo que indicó, pero Mag se dio cuenta y dijo que se dispararan los láseres, se cargaron rayos amarillos oscuros desde las 7 naves, -"Fuego"- gritó y el cielo se iluminó mientras los rayos se disparaban y la barrera mágica de color rosa de Twilight comenzaba a formarse. Mag se impulsó con la nave y una ráfaga de aire y logró pasar la velocidad de los rayos, él sabía que los rayos no harían daño directo, pero podían servir de distracción, así que justo antes de que se cerrara la barrera logró entrar y los rayos impactaron 2 segundos después, el punto es que él ya estaba dentro, y con los demás concentrados en la barrera podía desestabilizar su formación desde adentro, así que dio media vuelta y salto hacia sus adversarios.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight sabía que Mag estaba detrás de ellos, así que debía hacer algo pronto, dejó la Barrera a cargo de Celestia, Luna y Cadence y se dirigió hacia él mientras se habría paso hacia ella derribando a todos los que lo estorbaban, a los Wonderbolts con patadas y copiando sus movimientos, pasó pero Big Mac lo detuvo, pero no logró tanto, Twilight seguía avanzando, debía apresurarse porque sabía que la barrera no duraría mucho más.

Mag encontró a Trixie, ella le lanzó su magia, aunque esta no le afectó y se acercó a ella y le bloqueó su ataque con su mano, y con la misma le lanzó una ráfaga de aire que la sacó volando, justo después de ella se encontraba Twilight quien seguía corriendo hacia él, así que hizo lo mismo y brincaron para atacarse en el aire, sus puños colisionaron formando una onda de energía y aire.

La barrera se rompió y los láseres se unieron en uno para causar más daño, pero inesperadamente Mag les dijo que no dañaran la ciudad, sino que se enfocaran en el ejército gubernamental, el láser se desvió e impactaron en algunos helicópteros del gobierno, mientras Twilight y Mag seguían con su pelea. Ella le intentó lanzar un golpe a la cara, pero él lo bloqueó con su mano y sostuvo la de ella levantándola, en el aire le pateó pero detuvo la patada con la otra mano, soltó su pierna y con su mano libre le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago, pero ya no sería una pelea de 2, sus amigos la acompañaron, pero ella dijo que ayudaran al ejército, aun así sus 5 fieles y mejores amigas y su hermano se quedaron a apoyarla.

Él estaba a punto de rematarla pero apareció una roca gigante que logró esquivar, eran ellas tratando de salvarla, -"Llevemos esto a las afueras de la ciudad"- dijo Mag corriendo y lanzando energía oscura para derribarlas, tomó a Twilight por la pierna derecha y dio una vuelta entera para lanzarla hasta el campo abierto de las afueras. Al caer se levantó lentamente mientras Mag esperaba la llegada de los demás.

Llegaron y miraron a Mag con furia y desprecio, así que empezaron a atacarlo, y él no se quedó atrás, cada movimiento que ellos hacían lo bloqueaba. Rarity le lanzó rocas y cristales pero él se paraba encima de estas, las brincaba y esquivaba e incluso las rompía, agarró una y se la lanzó, después le lanzó una burbuja amarilla que explotó cerca de ella, se levantó y levanto la tierra, pero él saltó y al caer dio un gran golpe con sus pies al suelo creando una grieta y disturbio en la tierra haciendo que perdiera el control sobre esta y le dio una patada en el estómago.

Fluttershy le lanzó raíces de árboles y ráfagas muy rápidas y poderosas de viento, que podían cortar hasta metal, eso se vio ya que una de ellas rosó la armadura de Mag y le dejó una cortada. Rompía las raíces con golpes y sacó una pequeña navaja de su armadura y daba giros cortando estas y esquivando las ráfagas, alzó la otra mano y la posicionó hacia las ráfagas, luego lanzó una ráfaga contrarrestante que disolvió las 2 ráfagas, pero Fluttershy creo un mini tornado que atrapó a Mag comenzando a dar vueltas muy rápido, entro Fluttershy y le dio golpes, pero estos no afectaron a Mag, así que cerró sus ojos y logró ubicarla, entonces logró agarrarla por el cuello y el tornado desapareció, la lanzó al suelo y antes de seguir la pelea un rayo impidió su camino.

Rainbow Dash estaba lista, entonces cargó sus rayos en las manos y comenzó a lanzárselos a Mag, solo que esta vez al ser veloces le lograron dar, haciéndolo caer. Ella corrió, salto y le cayó encima presionando su cuerpo contra el suelo y le dio 2 golpes en la cara, él se levantó de un salto y le dio una patada en la espalda, corrió hacia ella brincándole encima y le sostuvo sus 2 brazos en la espalda pateándole de nuevo en su espalda estirándole esto, los soltó y al virarse él le dio un golpe en la cara, alejándola, de nuevo, dio un salto y mientras caía ella cargó todo su cuerpo de electricidad y al hacerlo lo tocó transmitiéndole una gran cantidad de energía dándole a ella la ventaja, entonces Applejack aprovechó la ocasión y le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego gigante que al darle lo mandó hacia un árbol, lo golpeó y Applejack creó puños de fuego y comenzó a golpearle a Mag con ellos, aboyando su armadura en múltiples lugares, esto le molesto y le pateó rápidamente y la agarró del cuello en el cielo, le golpeó pero Rainbow Dash le lanzó un rayo creado por una tormenta que formó mientras Applejack distraía a Mag, pero alzó su mano y la electricidad condujo por su mano a través de él y ella quedó perpleja, se lo devolvió y lo esquivo, Mag agarró a Applejack antes de tocar el suelo y la lanzó a Rainbow, impactando y cayendo junto a Rarity.

Fluttershy regresó a la batalla, aunque no duro mucho ya que Mag no quería perder el tiempo, así que solamente le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el estómago que escupió y con la misma mano le dio un uppercut cayendo. Pinkie Pie le dio una patada en la cabeza dando una vuelta, sin previo aviso, él intentó darle pero lo esquivo y le volvió a patear, luego le dio golpes por todo el cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer nada, era demasiado rápida, Twilight le lanzó un ataque repulsivo y después en su mano formó una bola de energía que se convirtió en una lanza que le impactó en su cara rompiéndola y al final con su puño también, Pinkie lo atrapó cuando se alejaba y lo regresaba a Twilight para seguir rompiéndole su armadura más.

Pinkie Pie formó columnas de agua y bolas de la misma, lanzándoselas a Mag, le impactaron rompiendo la armadura de su brazo izquierdo, y parte de su casco. Siguió lanzándole agua que podía cortar el suelo y árboles, pero él se molestó y calentó sus manos golpeando el agua desequilibrando sus moléculas haciendo gas el líquido vital. Se acercó a Pinkie y tiró tanto golpes como pudo en segundos dejándola inconsciente con su peculiar sonrisa.

Spike lanzaba ráfagas y bolas de fuego verde hacia Mag, pero nada impactaba con éxito, Mag no quería lastimarlo porque le recordaba a él, así que con su materia oscura lo envolvió y lo puso en donde estaban los demás.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahora Twilight y Mag podían pelear sin interrupciones, los aviones combatían, explotaban, los soldados disparaban por todos lados, los edificios estaban incendiándose y destruyéndose las naves disparaban a los helicópteros enemigos, estos trataban de esquivarlos pero no todos tenían tanta suerte, de ellas salían cada vez más naves y disparaban con sus medios de defensa, era un caos total, por todos lados habían explosiones de tanques, bombas, granadas y todo lo que se podía imaginar y lo que no, era más que una guerra.

Así que para que no les cayera algo así Mag creó una semiesfera transparente negra y le propuso a Twilight –"Mira Twilight, vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas, solo tú y yo, si ganas la pelea todo esto acaba y nos rendiremos, pero si yo gano dejas que nuestro gobierno conquiste a todo el mundo para que podamos vivir en paz"-, inesperadamente Twilight aceptó la oferta de Mag, aunque Spike le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero que no habían más opciones.

Así que empezaron, corrieron el uno al otro sosteniéndose por los hombros, intentaron golpearse con las rodillas pero se bloqueaban mutuamente, Mag logró soltarse y golpeó la cara de Twilight quien se regresó y le pateó en la cabeza, él sostuvo su pierna antes de caer y dándole en el estómago, se acercó de nuevo y le pateó en el suelo, ella se levantó y le lanzó un ataque de destrucción sónica, rompiéndole la parte derecha de su armadura y de su casco, él le dio un cabezazo y le pateó para alejarla, le lanzó un ataque desestabilizador, que no le permitiría lanzar más ataques mágicos.

Con su cabeza Mag impactó en el estómago de ella, dio media vuelta y con sus dos pies le dio en la cabeza, se levantó y le lanzó un golpe hacia la cara, pero él lo esquivo yéndose para abajo y se apoyó de sus manos para levantar su cuerpo y sus pies que usó para pegarle en el abdomen, después se acercó y le sostuvo sus manos para que no pudiera hacer nada, y con sus 2 rodillas le volvió a pegar en sus costillas, una después de la otra, se alejó unos centímetros y con su pie izquierdo pateó su cabeza.

Pero después de eso Twilight se recuperó y comenzó a impactar sus golpes en el cuerpo de Mag, no fallaba y él perdía el aliento rápidamente, le dio un golpe certero en la cara y cayó, ella se puso encima de él y comenzó a darle golpes por toda su parte superior.

Mag bloqueó 2 de sus últimos golpes y se liberó pateándola hacia el cielo, pero al no poder usar su magia se tuvo que equilibrar en la cima de un árbol, Mag hizo lo mismo y ya ahí arriba se lanzaron, llevaron sus brazos opuestos atrás y al mismo tiempo impactaron sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, creando una onda expansiva que rompió la barrera y el paisaje que los rodeaba, parecían no moverse de esa posición y comenzó a formarse una energía a sus alrededores, la mitad por la parte de Mag de color negro, y rosada por la de Twilight, impulsaron sus otros puños y repitieron el golpe, la energía creció y la onda se creó de nuevo.

Estaban mirándose fijamente cada uno diciéndose "-Ríndete"-, pero nadie iba a desistir, así que la energía seguía fluyendo y aumentando hasta llegar a sus amigas y Spike, la armadura de Mag y de Twilight se terminaban de romper, pero Twilight estaba ganando terreno y su energía sobresalía de la de Mag, y él empezaba a irse para atrás, ella iba a ganar, -"Magnetar, termina esto ahora"- gritó mientras su energía dominaba y solo quedaba un pequeño destello de la de él.

En su mente pasaban pensamientos tan rápidos que no podía ver claramente, hasta que todo se detuvo por un momento y vio en sus pensamientos al hombre que había aparecido en sus sueños y todo se aclaró, no podía perder aunque quisiera, todos contaban con él, como Twilight, pero más personas lo hacían en él, entró en su subconsciente, en su interior y encontró el ente oscuro, y platicó con él, -"Necesito que me des acceso a todo tu poder y energía, para que pueda usarla a voluntad y vencer"- dijo Mag, -"Para qué, ¿Para que desaparezca por siempre y pierda el control sobre ti y sobre mí mismo?, no"- respondió el polvo negro azulado flotante en su pensamiento blanco y negro, -"No estoy negociando, si no quieres darme tu poder por las buenas lo desbloquearé yo mismo y en ese momento en verdad desaparecerás por siempre, te estoy dando una oportunidad para redimirte"- respondió, entonces el ente lo pensó bien, se quejó pero al final aceptó con una condición, -"Deja que yo libere por primera vez este poder"- dijo el ente, Mag aceptó y volvió en sí. Justo antes de que Twilight ganara Mag gritó –"¡Ahora, Uranus!"- y ella se sorprendió y él liberó tal cantidad de energía y materia oscura que todo su cuerpo empezó a transformarse en ellas, pero logró controlarse y enviar toda esa energía hacia Twilight, creando una gran explosión que segó a los que la observaron.

Ella cayó inconsciente, pero Mag logró tocar el suelo y mantenerse de pie, con completo control de sí mismo y sobre su interior, él había ganado la batalla, y la guerra.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y perplejos, nadie podía creerlo y todo se detuvo en ese momento, nadie se movía. Mag se acercó a Twilight y la tocó, en ese momento ella se levantó y se quedó viendo a Mag con cara de ira y desaprobación, pero esta desapareció cuando él la abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. –"Perdóname, perdóname Twilight, he sido muy egoísta e hice lo que se me dio la gana, perdón"- gemía él, y nadie podía entender lo que ocurría en ese momento.

De repente cayó desmayado y no sabían que hacer a continuación, entonces los demás siguieron peleando mientras ella y los demás se quedaron pensando, si Mag había ganado justamente, pero si estaba inconsciente podían ganar, pero no solo era eso, era cuestión de moral, y de lo más importante, amistad.

Así que se estaba dirigiendo hacia sus amigas y hermano cuando una chispa apareció en su cabeza y rayos blancos se la rodearon, y justo como le había ocurrido a Mag se le apareció la silueta de un hombre, que le dijo –"Twilight, que bueno que al fin escuchas, debes de hacer lo que es correcto, el destino de tu universo depende de ello, Magnetar solo quiere protegerlos a todos, ya casi han logrado la paz, el equilibrio y el orden, por qué arruinar todo eso con una simple pelea, te necesitamos, a ti y a tu gente, pero no te voy a mentir, necesitamos más a Mag, y no es su culpa que perdiera el control, era parte del plan además tiene un ente que no lo deja hacer nada a plena voluntad.

Pero al final es tu decisión Twilight, pero recuerda pensar con tu consciencia y tu mente, no solo en tu corazón, porque los sentimientos pueden nublar tus acciones, después aprenderás, todos lo harán, hasta pronto"- terminó mientras se desvanecía y ella recobraba la consciencia en los brazos de sus amigas.

–"¿Qué ocurrió?"- preguntaron en coro, -"Alguien me ayudó a tomar una decisión"- respondió, ella se levantó y dijo –"Terminen ya con esta guerra, Mag ganó justamente, es momento de dejarlo completar sus conquista"- gritó para todos, que se detuvieron y se quedaron boquiabiertos. –"¿Pero por qué Twilight, todo esto para nada?"- preguntó Rainbow Dash, -"No Rainbow, ahora me doy cuenta de que él solamente quería ayudarnos, nos ayudó a volvernos más fuertes, y lo que más quería, unirnos, nos unimos contra un solo mal, pero ahora debemos unirnos a ellos, para que exista orden y paz"- respondió.

Los gobiernos no querían detenerse y se reusaban ferozmente, pero la nave Gaia cargó su cañón más poderoso e intimidándolos lograron convencerlos de que se acabara, la guerra había terminado.

Mag soñó con aquel hombre, -"Te necesitamos para lo que está viniendo, esta guerra acabará con todo, y necesitamos tu poder, habilidades y ser para ganar, tú eres uno de los pocos que pueden dirigir a los tuyos, eres el segundo Mag, junto a Infinity, ahora relájate que sabrás todo"- dijo el hombre colocándole su mano en su cabeza, despertando, pero ahora lo sabía todo acerca de todo.

Estaba vendado y recostado en la cama de un hospital, al despertarse el médico llamó a Twilight, sus padres y sus demás visitas, entraron corriendo, le preguntaron su situación y cómo se sentía, -"Estoy bien, tranquilos"- respondió, entonces sus padre lo abrazaron muy fuerte y le dio un beso, ellos salieron de la sala porque sabían que necesitaba hablar con sus amigas, si podía seguir llamándolas así. –"Sé que no pueden perdonarme pero…."- ellas lo interrumpieron –"Ya lo hemos hecho Mag, además no eras tú, era el ente Uranus que te tenía medio controlado"- dijeron, Mag les sonrió y las abrazó llorando, -"Gracias"- les susurró. Lo ayudaron a levantarse de la cama y lo llevaron a ver a sus comandantes, Jade, Weasel y Void, quienes lo estaban esperando.

–"Mag, lo lograste, no sólo sobreviviste, sino que ahora el mundo está unido y todos somos uno"- dijeron, -"¿En serio?, entonces tal vez lo logremos"- dijo, -"¿Lograr qué?"- preguntaron, -"Nada, nada"- respondió, aunque no quedaron totalmente convencidos. –"Y ahora cómo se supone que deba hacer"- se preguntó, -"La gente necesita a un líder"- respondieron, -"Pero yo no soy un líder o jefe, soy solamente un guía"- dijo, -"Entonces has lo que mejor sabes hacer Mag"- dijeron con una sonrisa mientras se iban, -"¿A dónde van?"- preguntó, -"Necesitamos ocuparnos del gobierno mundial mientras tu estés indispuesto, reparaciones de la ciudad, etc.

En general cosas aburridas"- respondieron y salieron del hospital. Mag observaba por la ventana mientras se iban y después la ciudad destruida, -"¿Cómo pude causar todo esto?"- se dijo, Twilight le agarró el hombro y se le unió a la observación, -"Vamos Mag, olvida eso, aunque es increíble que una sola pelea haya logrado todo esto"- dijo ella, -"Así es Twilight, pero hasta una pequeña batalla o pelea, por más simple e insignificante que parezca, no es menos importante que la misma guerra por la que se libra"- respondió, Twilight extrañaba tanto a ese Mag. –"Bien, necesitaré ayuda con la organización de este nuevo gobierno, es demasiado para mí solo, si puedes ayudarme estaría más que agradecido"- le dijo Mag, -"Esta bien, pero nos quedaremos aquí"- respondió, -"Me parece justo, espera, ¿Quedaremos?"- se preguntó él, -"Si, todos nosotros te ayudaremos, después de todo eres nuestro amigo"- dijeron todas las 6 y Spike.

Mag no podía pedir más, al recuperarse siguió con sus liderazgo acompañado de sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, salía con ellos, jugaban, convivían, resolvían problemas, estudiaban, todo lo que muchachos de su edad podían hacer. Todo estaba y parecía normal y perfecto, pero así como dijeron antes, debían de prepararse aún más para la guerra que se aproximaba cada vez más, y que cada vez estaba más y más cerca, todos debían hacerlo, porque esto implica a todo lo que existe, pero recuerden que todo ya está planeado para que ocurra de una forma, y esa no se puede cambiar.


End file.
